Why do you hate me?
by Allen Blaster
Summary: Practicing my use of angst in stories. So this story here came to mind. Let me know what you all thought! Beast Boy x Raven. Inspired by the hate I've seen against those who hate Beast Boy. Who only see the mask he puts over himself, to hide the tragedy hidden underneath. What is to happen though, when that tragedy is revealed? (Complete)
1. Why do you hate me?

**A two-shot idea I had in the makes in January as well that I dug up. Thought I could try it out with my other story updates. Nothing much to say except, here's the first part!**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Don't own it. How many times have I said that now? Fifty?**

* * *

 _Why do you hate me?_

* * *

We set today's scene in the Common Room of Titan's Tower.

If you look out the window, you can see the beautiful sunset in the distance. Making the water of the bay dazzle and the clouds in the air change into a rainbow of colors.

Inside, the TV is off. Due to the fact that no one is currently in the room.

The only sound that can be heard inside is of the various machines running on the walls.

The fridge, stocked with Cyborg's meat, some tofu, and some weird blue mold, is humming in the kitchen.

A clock ticks away the seconds above the doorway. The short hand pointing halfway between 8 and 9. And the long hand going over the 6. Pointing out that it is 8:30.

It seems like all is normal in the room. Just the various sounds of technology running. A nice, peaceful atmosphere to play a game, or read a book (or write one *nudge nudge, wink wink*).

But then… the sliding doors slid open. A wave of sadness coming in through the doorway. Sending the calm atmosphere right out the window.

A very down looking Beast Boy entered the room. Looking worse than the time he had changed into the Beast. He was sad, but there was also some anger behind it.

He moped his way over to the couch in the room. He'd had a bad day today. And it seemed like everyone was out to get him. And he had honestly came in here to try and calm down a little. Before he lashed out at someone.

As he sat down, Beast Boy saw his green controller to the Gamestation. Almost seeming to beg him to play with it. To mash his fingers into the buttons on it. Whether to kill zombies on the screen, or to cream his best friend in some one on one gladiator robot game. A few months ago, he would have done so without any hesitation. And he was thinking of doing just that.

When she entered his mind again. Belittling him for playing his games and acting like a child. Telling him to grow up as he was thrown out the window.

He looked down at the green controller. And he felt an uncontrollable fury rise up in him. Something he just couldn't stop, if he had wanted to that is.

He got up off the couch, his game controller in his hand. He went to the window, opened it wide, and chucked it far out into the sea. It making an inaudible splash as it hit the water.

Not satisfied in the slightest, he followed this up by grabbing the gamestation itself. The claws in his hands extending. As he ripped the complex piece of machinery apart with his claws. Following which he also threw it out the window in the same manner. Piece by piece. By piece.

This was definitely not a normal thing for the changeling. But he didn't care. As even as he threw out the last piece, he punched the glass of the window hard. Sending it shattering towards the ground below.

He proceeded to do that to a whole row of windows. Punching each and every one of them out. The pieces falling onto the rocky ground far below.

Still feeling unsatisfied, he looked up to the big glass window. The one that was specially wired by Cyborg to act as their TV screen. Their alert system. Or showed who was communicating with them. It was his third biggest pride and joy. The second being the Tower. And the first being the T-Car.

Beast Boy morphed into a T Rex. And he smashed his head into Cyborg's pride and joy. Feeling it shatter into thousands of little pieces, small microfiber wires sticking out of them. As most fell towards the ground far below. Joining the rest of the glass down there. While the rest came to rest in front of Beast Boy's feet.

He morphed back into himself. Gripping his head as he felt a massive headache coming on. Pushing the burning Rage inside him back. And the sadness took it's place again.

He sat back down on the couch, not feeling any remorse for what he'd just done. Why should he have?

He'd felt his anger building up ever since… well… since the last time he'd even talked to Raven. Or at least, tried to. Gosh, did that name alone burn him to his core.

Why was he so angry about Raven? You might ask. Let's take a look back in time, shall we.

It had been shortly after they'd gotten back from Tokyo a few months ago.

Robin and Starfire were now the famous couple of the tower. Cyborg had had fun teasing them whenever he could, although they had acted like he wasn't even there every time. Seeming to be almost a little too absorbed in each other to care.

It had since gotten old to Cyborg, and he refused to be anywhere near them when they were both together. Since it involved a lot of touching, groping, and did I mention kissing? Sometimes, you'd think they hadn't seen each other in forever when they got together again.

Cyborg had lots of extra training after the trip.

Apparently, he'd eaten so much food while in Tokyo, that his seven hundred pound body became eight hundred and fifty-seven pounds. You could definitely see the fat on the human parts of his body.

Coming home with a bulky appearance that wasn't as muscular as it used to be. Robin also hadn't been very pleased when he received the food bill. Who knew sushi could be so expensive in large quantities?

Apparently, not Cyborg.

Since then, Robin has helped him with excercising all the weight off Cyborg. When he wasn't with Starfire of course.

Beast Boy, well he thought he had finally reached popularity with a female crowd. Leaving Tokyo with a humongous self-esteem boost at first. Having fond memories of being flocked by cute girls everywhere he went.

It had been so real to him.

That was, until he found a video on YouTube that was in Japanese characters. It had showed a picture of himself on it. So being curious, he had it translated.

When translated, it had said, "Green dork laughing stock of Tokyo karaoke bar."

He had been shocked. But still, he decided to watch it, hoping Google Translate had been wrong. It hadn't, for once.

Many of the showcases in the video were of him, talking to the different girls who had spoken to him. Some of which he even recognized.

He hadn't understood what they said then, it all being in Japanese. But the video had also come with English subtitles. And he was able to tell all that they said about him. He had seen the view count on it, and almost passed out.

It had blown past fifty million. And the comments, the likes for the video. Everything pointing to how much people had liked it.

Let's just say after that. He threw away all the souvenirs he'd kept from Tokyo. Most of which having come from those he perceived as fangirls. And vowed to never search himself on YouTube again.

And Raven, she hadn't really changed from their trip. Besides making harsher comments and quips about her green teammate than before.

Throwing him out the window had seen a drain increase. For trying to talk to her about something. For trying to invite her to join the rest of them for an activity. For entering a room while she was reading a book. For breathing in the same airspace she was in.

Let's just say that every time he was within ten feet of her. Doing whatever it was he was trying to do. One thing, or another, happened. And yes, all of it was bad.

At first, he had been shocked. Mostly because, before, he hadn't really been bothered by her sarcastic quips and insults before. Nor had he cared when he was thrown out the window. Or hit on the head. Or belittled. Or anything really.

Granted, the fact that he had feelings for her. Ever since Terra had officially left his life. And she had helped him through it. So he hadn't really minded before, since in his mind, that was her normal self.

But now, it seemed like every word she said to him. Big or small, drove a needle into his very heart. Every hit he received was stronger than the last. Hurting him more and more with each time it happened.

There was a couple times she healed him if it was serious. But other than that, she just left him to lie in pain on the ground. Acting as if nothing had happened.

At first he thought he'd done something to make her mad. So he did the natural thing he normally did in this situation. Avoid her like the plague and wait for her to calm down. And then try to apologize for whatever he had done to her.

At first, his plan had seemed to work. Raven seemed to be calming down a little as he watched from afar. And after a week, he had almost felt ready to be in her presence again.

But then, she had sought him out.

He had been in his room. Reading a book no less, trying to grow up a little. As she so cruelly pointed out to him on a daily basis.

When his door had been thrown open. And she had appeared. Saying even harsher things to him. Insulting his dead parents. Calling him an immature prick. Yelling at him for wanting to avoid her now.

All the while she was throwing him around like a rag doll. Moving his body around the tower as she did so. Ending with a trip out into the bay through the roof hatch.

She had healed him afterwards. But his heart still ached in his chest. That was something she could never heal with her magic.

The girl he had a crush on seemed to have such a deep hatred for him. Whether he acted like himself. Whether he tried to mature a little. Or if he even tried to give her the space she asked for. Her hatred for him never seemed to change.

And it was hurting him. No, killing him on the inside. Because no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't see why Raven seemed to ated him.

Was it his colored skin? The fang point out of his mouth? The one to many pranks he pulled on her before Tokyo? He just couldn't seem to figure it out!

He felt like it couldn't get any worse. That he had hit rock bottom with her. That her hatred for him couldn't have gotten ever deeper as the months passed.

It had.

Today, several crime alerts had came from the city.

He had been assigned with Raven to take down Doctor Light. While Cyborg took down Cinderblock. And Robin and Starfire faced Johnny Rancid. The villain Robin hated almost as much as Slade. Almost.

Doctor Light had been far too easy to defeat. Mainly since he still had nightmares from whatever he had seen beneath Raven's cloak. And one sight of Raven in her magical tentacle form was enough for him to surrender quietly.

Beast Boy wasn't even sure why Doctor Light tried to be a villain anymore. Since he was to scared of Raven to even fight back anymore.

Beast Boy had been tying him up. Muttering how he got easier every time. Hoping to coax a small smile from Raven. To see if she truly did hate him or not. There had been a crowd gathering near the two.

When Raven took one look at him, and said a particularly hurtful comment. Straight from the Japanese video. He hadn't even known she had watched it.

And she had said it. Right in front of Doctor Light. And the gathering crowd of people.

All of them, having seen it as well, started to laugh. The whole crowd and Doctor Light chanting names from it. Like the green house pet, or the deranged animal. One even asked where his leash was.

The worst were the comments about how useless he was to the team. How they could do without him.

And he just stood there in shock. Feeling and hearing all the hatred the people around him felt.

The people he saved on a regular basis. The people he would die for if need be. The ones that he would expend all his energy on if it meant saving one soul.

It wasn't like he never heard their whispers before. Every time he was with the team and things had calmed down. They'd always be there in the background. Whispering these very things, thinking he wouldn't here them.

But now, they were chanting it. And he looked to Raven. Wondering why she wasn't even stopping it.

And then, she had smiled. As she watched everyone's reaction. She had smiled! It hadn't been from one of his jokes. It hadn't been from a funny trick he pulled on Cyborg. It hadn't even been when he had basically insulted Doctor Light.

It had been because of everyone's reaction. To his pain.

And that smile had been what finally broke something in him. A whimper escaping from his throat. Grabbing her attention.

He had looked up at her, with tears in his eyes. Tears that he had refused to show themselves till then. Tears that he had been holding back for the past couple months.

It was... the only way he thought he could possibly communicate how much she was hurting him. That she was hurting her friend.

The one person who understood her better than anyone. Or at least, he had thought.

He never had tears in his eyes. And he hoped she would somehow get the message. That she had hurt him to badly this time.

For a second. A fleeting moment. The blink of an eye. The time of a shooting star.

He thought he saw a look come across her face. A look that rested somewhere between hurt and anguish. He didn't know what it could have been.

But as it had happened, the smug smile had returned. As she focused on taking Doctor Light away.

And that was when the harsh reality had set in for him.

Raven Rachel Roth truly, with every fiber of her being, hated him. Just like everyone else in this city. Just like every other person he'd met ever since he left the Doom Patrol.

The one person he loved. Possibly more so than Terra. Had taken his heart, and crushed it. Leaving a deep sadness where it had been.

He had flown away. He couldn't stand being in hers, or the crowds presence, anymore.

That had happened just an hour earlier. And why he had so much hatred in him.

Which was the reason why he had lashed out in the Common Room. Why he had a massive headache forming in his head. Why he was so angry. And yet so depressed. That there was no one in the world who truly loved him.

' _And to think, she was finally opening up to me. To think, I actually thought she would have liked me… and now… ever since Tokyo...'_

A breeze blew in from the broken window. Making him shudder a little. But also calming down his headache a little.

He got up from off the couch and approached the window. Standing by it, he allowed the cool breeze to ease the pain in his head. Providing some relief from the pain he was feeling physically. And the view of the city also seemed to help a little.

But not even an ocean breeze and a great view can provide an easy cure to emotional pain. Despite all the Rage he had inflicted upon the Common Room. He still felt that anger buried deep into his chest. The depression that was hand in hand with it.

And yet, behind all of that emotion. Was the love he held for his dark angel. Despite all she had ever done to him over the last couple months. Despite her best attempts to get him to hate her.

Beast Boy still loved Raven. Despite all she had done to him.

He still loved her.

He sat back down on the couch. All of these hopeless thoughts and feelings filling his mind.

He sensed someone appearing behind him. Almost as if, out of thin air.

He could always seem to tell when she used her powers. At least, when his attention wasn't being diverted onto something else. Like the latest Super Monkeys video game. But since it was currently in the ocean...

"What is it now Rae? Came to make fun of the green freak again?" He said in a tone he tried to keep close to normal.

Raven glared at him after examining the room. "What have I told you about calling me Rae. And where were you. I had to bring Doctor Light to the police all by myself. And help Cyborg detain Cinderblock." She snapped at him in her monotone voice.

Although she couldn't see it, his face was starting to narrow from anger again. Anger, and sadness. "What! I can't call you Rae! But you can call me… what you did! Out there in public! And expect me to help you out after that!" He snapped back. Deciding to quickly drop the act.

Her eyes narrowed. "What, isn't that what those Japanese girls you liked called you in the video? Didn't you always tell me you liked what they said about you? Why is it so bad coming from my mouth when it was acceptable from theirs? And should it excuse you from your duty to this city?" She said in a sharp voice to him.

His claws extended. Gripping the couch through his gloves. "And how did you think I felt when I finally figured it out! Huh! Couldn't you even tell how hurt I was by it!"

She quickly replied in a heated tone. "You know I can't feel emotions Beast Boy. I can guess what others are feeling. But I can't guess everything I see. So why are you asking me that question?"

Beast Boy started to laugh. Raven became confused as he continued to laugh. "What the hell are you finding so funny about this!" She shouted in a harsh voice. Gesturing all around her as she did so. Noticing all the damage at last that hadn't been there before.

Beast Boy stopped laughing. And he stood up. His voice became deeper out of anger. "You can't feel emotions! That has to be the best joke I've ever heard from you Rae. It seems like for the past few weeks you've always been experiencing something close to hate every time I've been around you!"

Raven blinked. Seeing the sudden changes in his emotions always confused her. "So what. I thought I was always one to push you away when you invaded my space. You should know better by now." She said in rather simple terms to him. Her voice a regular monotone now.

A growl escaped from his throat. Actually causing Raven to step back into a defensive stance. "Invading your space! Leaving you alone to live a miserable life! If anything, I haven't so much as come into your airspace for the past few months!"

Raven tried to say something. But he continued. The anger growing in his voice.

"I've been trying to do what you've been telling me to do for years! I've gone out of my way to leave you alone! And what do you do! You seeker me out! You treated me even worse than before for it!"

He still hadn't turned to face her this whole time. He couldn't look at her now. Otherwise, those damn tears that he had been holding back earlier would fall. He'd finally have his emotional breakdown. He was considering himself lucky that all his anger was hiding the deep sadness in him. Otherwise, Raven would only make fun of him again in his view.

Raven still stood in her spot. Debating what he had said in her mind. She could tell he was angry. And it was most likely because of what she had done earlier to push him away. "I've been treating you the same way since I first met you." She finally said. Her voice becoming unsure.

His shoulders tensed. He wanted to turn around so badly. To yell until he was blue in the face.

But he took a deep breath. The sadness in him fighting his anger back a little bit. His tone also softening.

"Raven, I remember every day of being a Titan... I remember, every single villain that we've faced... From Cinderblock, to Slade, to the Brotherhood, to Brushogan... I remember every argument about meat I've had with Cyborg... Every training session with Robin... Every single time I helped Starfire to adjust to our planet…"

He choked up a little. Raven felt his anger disappearing. Being replaced with sadness, and this warm feeling he had behind it. Something she couldn't name. But yet, felt so good to her every time she was around him.

But it had been emotion. Something she could never allow herself to feel. Yet it had been something that had always drawn her to him. Yet, was also the reason she tried so hard to push him away.

This was why she had been acting the way she had towards him. Every time she had been harsh on him, that feeling dropped back a little bit. Became less, strenuous, to ignore.

But it was almost like a drug to her. And she had been ashamed that she was addicted to it. To his warm feelings.

That had been why she always sought him out. And why she covered it by being harsher to him.

She hadn't taken into account just how much she had been hurting him.

"I remember all that and more Rae. But out of everything. I remember my time with you the most… how you helped me when I was down… how you always kept me in check… how you always made sure that after a battle that I was okay..."

A tear fell down his cheek. He needed to get out of there now. "I'm sorry that I got mad at you and yelled. It was totally out of line for me, and you did nothing to deserve it. I'll just stay out of your way."

He turned. Hiding his face from her. As he walked for the doors to the room.

Raven knew he was trying to give her what he thought she wanted. What she always told him that she wanted. But that didn't stop her from doing her next action.

Beast Boy felt her grab his arm. Stopping his progress to the doors. "Beast Boy, even if I wasn't an empath, I can tell that you're hurt emotionally about something. Do you need to talk about it?" She asked. Keeping her voice calm. For her sake, or his. She didn't really know. All she could tell was that he was feeling unhealthy amounts of sadness in his mind.

His head fell even more. Refusing to look up. "What's the point in talking anyways. It won't change anything. It'll only make things worse."

Raven should have let it go at that. She understood wanting to be alone. Yet, she didn't.

"Beast Boy, look at me."

He couldn't. If he did, then it would all be over for him. She yanked on his arm a little. Turning him around to face her.

"Beast Boy, tell me what's wrong." She told him. Trying to keep her tone level.

He still stared at the ground. Not even bothering to answer. Raven took a deep breathe.

"Garfield, please, tell me." She said. Allowing concern to enter her voice.

That was what did it. She never called him by his name before. Saying she was going to save it one day to tease him about it.

But now she had said it. Not in a teasing sort of way. But as if she was actually worried about him.

And he looked up at her. Her face was just a foot in front of him. It was mainly neutral, just like it always was for her.

But her eyes. Those amethysts of hers. That was where all her emotions showed through her outer shell. Displaying all the worry and concern she was feeling for him in that moment.

It was so beautiful to him. Seeing something other than hate in her eyes.

And the tears. Those damn tears that he had been trying so hard to hold back. Finally started to fall down from his eyes.

' _No! She can't see me cry!'_

He jerked his arm away from hers. Almost shocking Raven after having seen those tears from before.

' _So they weren't my imagination earlier.'_

He was running for the sliding doors of the common room. Wanting to get as far away from Raven as possible.

When a black force field came up over the doors. Keeping Beast Boy from escaping that way.

He turned to the line of broken windows. He started running towards them. The tears still falling down his face.

Only, he forgot Raven was between him and said windows.

He found his feet suddenly trapped. And he looked down. He could barely see through the tears to find Raven's magic pinning his feet to the ground.

He tugged, and tugged, and tugged. Trying to escape from the sudden bondage. Wanting to find a quiet corner to grieve for his heart. Not wanting the world to see how weak he was.

"Raven, let me go!" He shouted. Trying to mask his voice with more anger. As if that had worked before.

"Not until you tell me Garfield!" Raven yelled in his face. Standing in front of her grieving teammate. Her emotions were starting to come out. Levitating and breaking stuff all around her.

But she either didn't notice. Or didn't care. As her teammate was seeming to be suffering from a very deep pain. And she seemed to be the cause of it.

He looked up again. Seeing her in front of him again. The look he thought he saw earlier was now on her face. Not that neutral mask she always wore.

It was a look of worry and concern. The same way her eyes looked now.

"Gar, just please tell me. Why are you hurting so badly." She said in a soft voice. A hint of emotion added to it. Something she rarely ever did.

She looked so beautiful to him in that moment. The sun behind her making her hair glow like a small purple halo around her face. The light reflecting off her pale skin. Making her seem to glow.

If she had been dressed in white. He could have sworn that she looked like an angel in that moment.

But an angel he would never have. An angel who would never love him back. An angel who would always push him away. Wanting to stay alone from the hosts of heaven.

"I can't." He said.

His tone no longer masked with anger. Just the deep sadness that had been bottling up in him ever since Tokyo.

"I can't." He repeated, like a broken record player.

"Please… just tell me what's hurting you so badly." Raven said. Getting closer to him.

This was probably the closest he had ever been to her. Without her pushing him away. Her beautiful, angelic face so close to his.

And it was killing him. She would never feel the same way in his mind. He was just someone that everyone hated. Nothing could ever change that.

He tore his gaze away. His voice breaking as he finally put all his thoughts and feelings in one question.

"Why do you hate me?"

He felt Raven step back from him.

He didn't see the look of shock that was on her face. He didn't hear all the plates in the kitchen blow up from her emotions.

He had finally gotten his question out. Pandora's Box had been opened. And now, he didn't want to stay to see what happened.

Raven's mind was going haywire. Going over the past few months. Comparing it to the years before. Trying to logically find why he would even ask her such a question. And then, it was like something in her mind clicked.

Her attempts to push him away.

Her harshness.

Her bitchy attitude towards him.

' _Oh Azar… he's sad because of me!'_

And that was when Beast Boy transformed. Escaping his bonds by changing into an eagle.

He flew out the broken window. Heading towards the city.

After a few seconds. Raven finally recovered from her shock.

She flew out the window after him. Tears threatening to escape her eyes. As her emotions waged out of control around her.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

* * *

 **So I wanted to write something angsty. Practice it a little bit. And while I was brainstorming, I remembered this idea I had left in the back of my Google Drive. I added to it. Modified it. Perfected it. And this is the result you read.**

 **Was it any good? Should I resolve it next chapter? Or just end with tragedy? Leave something that makes people cry so to speak.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	2. Guilt

**I have decided that to end this… I'll be doing both a happy, and a tragic ending in the same chapter! Just not this one. Some of the people asked for more. And I took it way to literally in my opinion. I realized that I needed to add more to this, and make some things more understandable. And provide a likely situation where two different endings could happen.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (Look at all these reviews! Dives around in a pool of reviewers)**

 **bbraelovah:** I liked what you said in your review. And I understood your reasoning for wanting an angsty/tragic ending.

 **XxCaptainPirateKingxX:** There is a good amount to cry over in this. Sorry the ending didn't come this chapter. But I still think you'll like it!

 **SuperWG:** I didn't really have plans for this to be a one-shot. Although it did extend after writing the first part of this chapter. And for my potrayal of Raven, that was because that's how she usually acts to push away foreign emotions. Or all emotions, basically. Also, not sure I told you recently, but I really liked your recent one-shot. Under a Spell.

 **AnonymousCharlie:** This person here gave me the idea for two alternate endings. And it was also thanks to him/her (I know a guy and girl named Charlie so I'm not sure) that this chapter had to be created. It was still lots of fun writing it though! And I do try my best to make a story unique. Example, read below to find out!

 **RPGPersona:** Always nice to hear from you! Poor Beast Boy, and poor Raven. Superheroes just don't know how to handle their emotions very well if you ask me. And sorry to tell you this, but Raven doesn't have a plan exactly.

 **xboxrica:** I'm glad to know you love it! Here's a bit more than last time!

 **Guest:** Was this satisfactory? Or do you need the alternate endings within the week?

 **Fawhead:** It was just a joking question! I was already in the middle of writing this chapter! I didn't think so many people would take it literally! So here it is!

 **nitroslk:** You know, it was because of people like that that made me write stories in the first place. I've always strived to try and write something that made people feel for these two as strongly as I do. If I were to meet these two in real life. And if they weren't hiding their identities (Excerpt from Acceptance) from the public. I would totally fan boy out on them! So I added a little bit more to this! Let me know if I pulled the right strings again there. Because people like you make my dreams a reality.

 **QueenTurnip:** No resolution this chapter. Just more angst, dialogue, and the setting up for the resolution. Glad to know you did enjoy the writing though.

 **bbraeeverybbday:** I got the second chapter here for you. I hope it is satisfactory!

 **Holy fudge balls! I hope this chapter gets as much as a response as the last one! Maybe even more! (If you can't tell by now, I really, really, really, thousand times really love reviews!)**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: If I owned it, the following scenes would not, under any circumstances, happen in the show. Or the comics. Or the movies. Or on fanfiction. Unless it was by me. Period!**

* * *

 _Why do you hate me?_

 _Guilt_

Beast Boy was quick to hide from Raven after flying out of the tower. Flying as a Peregrine Falcon. He traversed the small distance from the tower to the city in almost no time flat.

Thinking rather quickly through the sadness in his mind. He flew into the middle of a small crowd. Hiding underneath a small bench on the sidewalk.

His green beady eyes peered out from beneath. Hints of tears still lingering in his small form. Looking as Raven flew high up above in the dying light of the day. Her powers on display all around her. Drawing the stares of some of the crowd below. Who smiled at the sight of one of their heroes.

Beast Boy had chosen his hiding place well. She was sure to pass over him at the height she was flying at. Along with the fact that he was surrounded by dozens of people. Their happy emotions likely disguising his own from her.

Sure enough, she passed right on over. Heading off to check another part of the city for him.

' _Yeah, she probably wants to berate me for making her lose control of her powers. She always does that to me after an incident like that… Although I have to admit, it's been a while since I made her lose control in such a big way… (looks to the energy surrounding her as she flies away) man she must hate me a lot to lose control like that. What's the point in even trying with her. She's even willing to lose control of her powers over her hatred for me.'_

Meanwhile, Raven was high up above the city. She wasn't up at that height without good reason. If she could have, she would have been flying low over the crowds of people. Searching for where Beast Boy was most likely hiding.

But with her powers acting up. She was afraid that if she got to close to people, her powers would hurt someone. Or damage a building. Or hurt Beast Boy if she got to close. Or all three.

Granted, with her powers acting up in the first place. She couldn't even use her empathy to find Beast Boy. And even if by some miracle it did work, the emotions from all the people in the city would have likely overwhelmed her mind.

With her lack of control at the moment, it was a freaking miracle she was still able to fly in the first place. So Raven took it at counting her blessings at the moment. And didn't want to risk the last of her control having to fly too close to other people's emotions. She'd never find Beast Boy that way.

So she was forced to stay high above the city. Using only her superior eyesight, thanks to her demonic heritage, to search through the crowds of people down below for him. Some of which waved at her and smiled from down below. Others shouting out things she couldn't make out.

Just as she was flying over a bus stop, she could have sworn she saw a flash of green underneath a bench in the middle of a group of people that looked like a wing. But as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone. Leaving no trace of where it had went.

So Raven continued on. Thinking Beast Boy had seen her coming and moved on. She continued flying deeper into the city as she searched for her teammate. To apologize for what she had done for the past few months.

Back on the ground. Beast Boy, still in his bird form, hopped out from underneath the bench. If he had been in his normal form, he would have breathed a sigh of relief.

But since he was still a falcon. No kind of noise came from him. Except maybe a small cry that he thought was barely audible. He was finally starting to think he was in the clear. That he could return to the Tower and have some peace in the solace of his room.

"Mommy! Look! I found a green bird!"

Beast Boy let out a small call of surprise as small hands suddenly snatched him up. He turned his head and looked up into the face of… a smiling little boy?

 _Wait, this kid is actually happy to see me?'_ He thought, as he heard another voice.

"Put him down dear! You have no idea where it's been or what it is!" A young woman with blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and dressed in a red dress ordered (No, it's not Terra). Most likely being the kid's mother.

The kid lessened the grip on Beast Boy's body as he held him in a more… less grip like manner. "But mom! (Gently pets the bird) The bird is green! (Holds him out in the air) What if it's the famous Titan Beast Boy! You know he's my favorite of the Titans!" The boy shouted out. The crowd around him starting to take notice of this.

As soon as the boy held him out. Beast Boy had been ready to take flight. But at the boy's words, he actually felt a little happiness for once today. And thought it'd be better if he just stayed in his spot. Afterall, it wasn't all that often he met someone in the city who said he was their favorite. And not… what had been mentioned earlier.

So instead of flying off, he morphed into a songbird. And flew up to the boy's face. Nuzzling the feathers on one of his wings against his nose. Making him giggle as he settled on his shoulder. Affectionately nuzzling his neck as he sang a beautiful tune. Beast Boy, thanks to this little boy, finally felt a little happy for once that day. Maybe everyone didn't hate him after all.

"Wait mommy, why are you...?" The boy asked his now angry mother.

And that was when a red purse hit Beast Boy off the boy's shoulder. Without touching her son in the process. He hit the ground, morphing back into himself from the unexpected pain.

"Mark! You could catch whatever that fiend there has! Do you want to be a green freak too or something!" The woman yelled out of fear. Clutching her son rather closely to her.

Beast Boy was rubbing his left side. He had landed on his left wing when he hit the ground. The woman's words, however, had brought his depression back.

"But mom! It's Beast Boy! And-" The boy, whose name was Mark, suddenly had his mom's hand over his mouth.

"Stay away from my son! You freak!" She yelled with venom in her voice. All directed at Beast Boy. "I don't care how many times you've saved this city. In my eyes, you're no worse than a demon from hell."

Finished, she walked away. Her son hanging in her arms. Still trying to speak through his mother's hand.

But the growing crowd swallowed her up. Leaving a small circle around Beast Boy. All of them saying different things.

"Pathetic excuse for a hero… Stupid idiot… Trying to spread your disease to kids now… Unnatural… Ugly… Freak."

Beast Boy tried to tune them all out. He had cried enough in the tower earlier. The boy had managed to stop his tears earlier. And he didn't want the words of others to make him cry again now.

He started to walk through the crowd. His head down to try and avoid the glares they gave him.

"Remember the time that blonde psychopath came to town? And it turned out she was working with that villain Slade? She should have just finished the job and dropped that boulder on him. Would have saved us a load of trouble later." The people around the guy nodded. Agreeing with the stranger.

' _Ignore them Beast Boy. Just calmly walk out of there. Don't let their words get to you. They know nothing about you.'_ He tried to reassure himself in his mind.

"All he does is morph into animals. He doesn't even have the brains to use them. He does more damage to the area around him than to the villain." Another guy in the crowd said.

' _Just keep on walking Beast Boy. Just keep on walking. Just-'_

"I heard from someone that he has a crush on his teammate Raven. But seriously, I wondered if he was high or something when he told me. There's no way that he's dumb enough for that when she hates him so much."

' _Crap! Ignore him Beast Boy! Just keep on walking away from there! They're just a bunch if idiots! Just-'_

The same guy spoke. "Besides. It's quite obvious that she's crushing on that leader of hers hard. It's only a matter of time before he breaks it off with that alien freak and hooks up with her anyways. ( **A/N:** This is something I don't get. After years and years of comics, five whole TV seasons, a comics where he explicitly says Raven is a sister to him, a movie, and a second one recently. I'm shocked there's still a lot of people who ****ing like this crap! I mean come on already! It is never going to ****ing happen! (Just an opinion))"

Beast Boy stopped. He looked up at the man who had said this. A growl coming out of his throat as his anger started to grow. Apparently, the guys comment had pulled him back to his anger.

"What do you want you little animal? Did what I say hurt your little feelings? You live with them anyways. You know what I said is true. There's no possible way she could ever like you. Not when she wants Robin so badly-"

A green hand wrapped tightly around his throat. Suddenly cutting him off as he found he couldn't breathe. And lifted him up a foot in the air. He looked down from his position into deadly green slits.

Beast Boy had finally had enough.

"You know what! I'm tired of meeting people like you in this city!" His grip tightened. Gurgling sounds started coming out of the guy's throat.

"I'm tired of saving your butts every day! Putting all my energy to keeping people like you safe! To put villains in prisons that they break out of in less than a month! And for what?! To be called various names whenever you idiots think I can't hear! (Points to his ears) To hear over and over how I'm worthless to the team! To hear how I should have ****ing died!"

The guy was weakly kicking his legs. Beast Boy lessened the grip on the guy's throat. But didn't let go just yet. No one in the crowd had even moved during the incident. All of them shocked at the sight of a hero holding a civilian at choke point.

"But to have my very feelings! And that of my teammates! Twisted by complete strangers who don't even know us! So what if I know Raven hates my guts! I know everyone here hates my very existence!"

 _Drops the guy onto the ground._ "You only had one thing right in that sentence of yours. I live with them. Everything else you said there… utter bull****."

He stopped to breathe for a moment. Shaking his head to the crowd. As he calmed himself down. The crowd giving him plenty of distance long ago. He lowered his head again. The sadness from before coming back, and what he had almost done. Adding itself onto it."

"I've had it. I can't to do this anymore. I just can't take it dudes. I'm tired of not being understood by anyone. And being pushed away by strangers based on my appearance." Beast Boy morphed into a raven. Flying away from the crowd. Leaving the people on the ground to think over his parting words.

It seemed to most of them. That they had gone to far this time. Some of the people who had been speaking before actually felt guilty for what they had said. Well, all but one of them of course.

"Hey, isn't anyone going to call this in! That green freak there almost killed me!" The guy getting off the ground yelled out.

Everyone who had been waiting for the bus there just took a look at him. Wondering why they even acted like that guy in the first place. Most of them walked away right after they had that thought. Deciding to catch a bus somewhere else. Almost everyone else decided to follow the others.

Only one guy remained standing near the guy. The only person who hadn't said a thing the whole time the hero was there. Quietly relieved that everyone else had left.

"Hey you!" The other guy said. Grabbing the stranger's left arm. "You at least believe me! Right! You know I'm not wrong about that animal! Or the way Raven feels-"

The stranger, who had as of yet to speak, punched the guy right between the eyes. Knocking him out cold onto the hard ground. The stranger glared down at the guy. Rubbing the back of his now sore hand.

"Go rot in hell." Allen simply said to the now knocked out guy.

His bus arrived at the bus stop. The one that would take him back to wherever he now lived in the city.

He took one last look at the guy on the ground.

"I hope for your sake. That Raven never hears what you said today. Otherwise, I doubt she'll show as much mercy to you as Beast Boy and I did."

And with that the door closed. Taking Allen off to wherever he lived in the city. Filled with thoughts of Raven putting that guy through hell. As a small smile came onto his lips. As he waited for the bus to get him to his location.

* * *

Raven was high over another part of the city. Her powers were still acting up. But somewhat more under control after a quick talk to her emotions in Nevermore.

The reason for her powers going haywire had been Guilt and Worry. Both sub emotions to none other than Timid. She had to quickly comfort her emoticlone while still floating in the air. Last she knew, Brave and Affection had stayed with Timid.

She wasn't sure if they were truly helping or not. But her powers were starting to calm down somewhat. Making it easier for her to fly over the city. And even drop to a lower height so she could see better.

There was still only one problem. She hadn't managed to find Beast Boy yet.

There were a couple times she could have sworn that she had seen a green animal on the ground. But it hadn't been him. In fact, the animals weren't even green when she got closer to examine them. Risking the buildings and cars around her each time.

She already knew she felt guilty for making him think she had hated him. She knew Timid actually had a valid reason to feel it. Raven herself was feeling it too. It was times like this where she hated not being allowed to feel. Feelings always ended up destroying something around her.

Yet it couldn't stop her mind from wondering as she searched.

She wondered if Beast Boy would come back to the tower. After what had happened today. After the way she had so harshly treated him.

She wondered if he could ever forgive her. If he'd even wanted to see her again. Or if he'd just leave Jump City. Without saying good bye.

She wondered if she'd ever feel that warm feeling from him again. Every time she was around him. The feeling she had been so addicted to. That filled her chest with such warmth. That caused her to feel emotion so strongly.

She wondered if she'd ever be able to identify what it was.

As she continued her fruitless search of Jump City. Looking in vain for a Beast Boy. Who didn't want to be found.

Beast Boy landed on the dirt ground and transformed back into himself. He was by a fully leafed tree in the Jump City Park. The tree was located next to the pond in the park. A bench was only a few feet to his left.

He chose to sit on the ground though, underneath the leafy tree. Since the bench wasn't located under the leaves of the tree. And wouldn't provide any cover from the air.

He not only wanted to hide from Raven now. But everyone else living in the city as well. Everyone that seemed to hate him so much.

' _That one kid said you were his favorite.'_ His mind tried to assure him. To break through the depression. ' _He'll grow up though. And he to will hate me… Just like everyone else… just like Raven…'_ His depressed part countered back.

Beast Boy sighed sadly and picked up a flat stone in his right hand. He threw it at an angle, so it skipped across the surface of the pond. Doing five bounces before it sank into the water on the sixth.

Just as Terra had shown him long ago. One of the first few people after Raven who he had thought liked him. Before she had betrayed him. And broken his heart. Just like Raven.

" _She should have just finished the job and dropped that boulder on him. Would have saved us a load of trouble later."_

He couldn't have agreed with that guy from the crowd more so than at that moment.

" _He does more damage to the area around him than to the villain."_

He was useless to the team. He always seemed to get in everyone's way in a fight. Causing the most damage to infrastructure and vehicles instead of the villain. He also remembered how he sometimes did more damage to his teammates at times. The Cyborg Virus Incident being at the top of a long list.

It would have been far better for everyone if he had just stayed back with Terra. To be turned to stone just like she had been.

Or beaten by Adonis.

Or ripped apart by Mammoth.

Or tortured by Slade.

Anything would have been far better than his pathetic existence here. Where everyone seemed to hate him.

Including the woman he loved. The dark angel he would never have. The angel that had broken his heart.

' _I wish someone would come and take me out of my misery…'_ He thought to himself. He didn't even register the footsteps that came closer and closer to him.

' _ **Clonk!'**_

That was when a metal bat hit him in the back of the head. Knocking him deeply unconscious. Giving him mercy from the pain that assaulted his body.

* * *

Raven was flying over the park now.

Since she wasn't surrounded by buildings anymore, she was able to fly at a much lower altitude than before. Her emotions were still flying all around her. But not even close to the levels they were before.

It seemed like Brave and Affection were calming down Timid. As the sky was darkening, you almost couldn't even tell of the loss of control she was experiencing.

She was now five feet over the trees of the park. Going as close as she could to the treeline without her powers grabbing anything. Like a branch, a few leaves, a birds nest, or even the tree itself.

The sun had set by now. The remaining light in the sky steadily giving away to darkness. As the first few stars appeared in the sky above her.

But because of this, even though she was closer, Raven was having a hard time seeing all the way to the ground below. Even though it was barely one hundred feet away.

Because for one, all the trees were in full leaf. And two, her special eyes didn't come with night vision. Hell always had light from the many fires of burning souls. At least, that had been what Azar had taught her. So in daylight, her gift could be used to see for miles. While at night, she'd have to wait for them to adjust to normal human standards. Just like everyone else.

Raven's eyes were still in the middle of adjusting. As she escaped the tree line and flew over the pond. When she saw two people on the ground. It looked like one was beating up the other with a bat.

' _Ugh! Some idiot must have started an argument again! I don't have time to stop a beating now! I have to find Beast Boy before he does something stupid!'_

She was about to fly on. Willing to leave the two behind. Even though the one being beaten looked to be in bad shape. Heck, even his skin looked strange.

Raven stopped. Focusing rather closely on the victim. The ripped uniform. The green hair. And the bat, hitting repeatedly, on what looked to be green skin. Over and over...

Something in her mind snapped. As she suddenly realized she had found him.

' _BEAST BOY!'_

The guy holding the bat stopped for a moment. Recovering his breathe as he looked down at the beaten hero. He let out a cold chuckle as he took it all in. As he was finally getting his revenge on the Titan.

He was wearing simple jeans and a white t-shirt with a big A on the middle. His frame was mainly wiry. Although he had a good couple inches on the hero. And a fair bit of strength for his size.

"How does it feel now boy! You tore up my greatest invention and tossed it away like it was nothing! And now I have nothing to impress the girls with! Now I'm going to leave you behind as a message to not mess with!"

 _Raises bat up high_ "The Great Adonis!"

He swung it down. Intent on finishing the job for good this time. He was finally going to get the payback he wanted. To kill the hero who had torn his expensive titanium neural controlled suit apart.

When a dark tentacle wrapped around his arm. Stopping his swing down about halfway from his target.

His eyes widened in surprise. Despite the dark magic, he proved his stupidity when he talked again.

"Who dares to stop the Great Adonis?!" He shouted.

Adonis turned around. Intent on finding out who was dumb enough to keep him from extracting revenge on the green one. Only to pale at the sight before him.

A dark cloud of energy was surrounding Raven again. Only, it wasn't from loss of control this time. And it seemed to be imbued with evil this time.

A few more tentacles came out from it. Her cloak elongated to the point where it was almost touching the ground. Despite the fact that she was floating ten feet off it. Her fingernails had lengthened. Showing off inch long claws that could tear through anything they so happened to touch.

There were four red eyes on her face. Her serrated teeth showing off an evil grin. A pool of darkness showed between the folds of her cloak. Instead of a normal body.

The dark tentacle moved up his arm. As another one grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up higher into the air. A third one wrapping around his other arm and making him drop the bat.

Not that he wouldn't have. As the 'Great Adonis' was about to faint from fear. So much for being great.

Raven said nothing. As the tentacles moved as if on their own accord. The first one now almost circling around his neck. The third one joining it. As the second one moved higher and started to squeeze his chest area. Forcing air out of his body.

Despite his great pride. Absolute fear started to course through his body. "No! Please! Have mercy! I wasn't actually going to kill-" A black band of energy appeared over his mouth. Shutting him up. As the two tentacles wrapped around his neck. Keeping him from breathing back in. As the second one continued to squeeze the air out of his lungs.

The pressure on his chest and neck tightened even more. Forcing the remaining air out of his nose. Before it too was covered in dark energy. He had no way to breath in any air now.

Raven started to speak in her demonic voice at last. Now that he couldn't respond. And yes, it was Raven. Rage was still in shock at what she had seen on the ground. And she had to admit, Raven was doing a good job without her help.

" **How dare you try to kill him! To beg for mercy when you would have given him none if given the chance!"**

Adonis's face was starting to turn blue. His struggles for survival slowly lessened. His legs twitching in the air.

Raven tightened the tentacles grip on his neck. Intent on choking him for good. To end the life of this miserable villain.

" **After your body dies! I will personally put your soul in another dimension! Where I can torture it for eternity! I will make you long for the pain of the flesh!"**

Adonis's eyes rolled into his head. His body on the verge of giving out.

When a moan of pain on the ground distracted her. And she looked down at Beast Boy. At his small and broken form.

What she saw made her snap out of her demonic form in shock. Adonis crashed down onto the ground. Passed out. Likely to have bruising on his neck and chest. But still very much alive.

But now, Raven had all but forgotten he was there. As her anger was replaced.

Beast Boy was laying in a small, but growing puddle of blood. Several areas of skin on his arms and legs were jutting out from the destroyed bone structure underneath. It looked like at least three of his ribs were broken. Along with his nose and jaw. The worst thing she saw though. Was the cracked skull portion on the back of his head. Blood leaking out from it.

She had given in to her anger. When she could have been healing Beast Boy.

The tree next to her exploded into a million pieces. Showering the surface of the pond with the remains. The bench beside her launched up high into the air. Most likely breaking the stratosphere. Her emotions grabbed random rocks and twigs from off the ground and hurtled it all around her.

But she didn't see it. She didn't focus on her powers for once. How they were losing control in such a bad way.

As for the first time in her life. Or at least, in her memory. A tear fell down her beautiful, round, pale face. At the sight of Beast Boy's dying form. And then, another.

And another.

And another.

In seconds, Raven was on the ground beside him. Crying over him. As her powers wreaked havoc all around her. Except where Beast Boy laid. As for once, she gave in to the feelings in her body without a fight. Not thinking logically about trying to heal him. As she was too saddened at the sight to try and do it.

She didn't know how it happened afterwards. How they had seemed to know where she was. How they got to her so quickly. How they were able to stop her powers.

All she really knew was sometime during her breakdown, Starfire had pulled her in for a hug. Not one of her death grip hugs. But a hug of comfort. And let her cry into her shoulder. As she had felt a small prick in her arm. Most likely a syringe from Cyborg.

After that, she heard Robin and Cyborg gently move Beast Boy's body off the ground to the T-Car. And the sound of Cyborg activating the hover feature on the T-Car. It was something he rarely did, since he loved the feel of the road so much. But in this case, he was more than willing to make an exception.

Starfire had helped to fly Raven back. Her powers most likely being blocked by whatever Cyborg had put in the syringe.

To feel without her powers acting out had been something Raven had wanted her whole life. Yet now that she could feel, all she could do was cry. As Robin and Cyborg worked furiously by themselves to save Beast Boy's life.

* * *

 _Hours later_

She was now sitting in the Infirmary. Still holding onto one of Beast Boy's cold hands.

It had taken Robin and Cyborg two hours to make sure Beast Boy would be okay. Or as okay as he could be in his condition.

Both his arms and legs were in casts. His chest was all bandaged up. The cracked portion of his skull had been put back together and stitched over. His nose reset. And the jaw wired shut to keep it from moving.

He wasn't breathing on his own though. So he had to have a breathing tube shoved down his nose. And his brain wave activity was below what it should have been if he was just asleep.

Meaning, Beast Boy was in a coma. The hit to the head was the only logical thing that Cyborg was able to say caused it. He was hopeful that he'd wake up. But with how long his brain had been exposed to the outside air, he wasn't as positive as he could have been.

This, plus all the damage his body had suffered, had made virtually unknown when he would wake up.

Or if he ever would.

Raven's eyes were red from crying. Bags were already appearing under her eyes for refusing to sleep. Her powers still hadn't come back to her, thanks to the contents in the syringe. And she was barely holding it together now as it was at the moment. She was afraid if she did have her powers now, she'd end up destroying all the equipment that was keeping Beast Boy alive.

It seemed to her at times that one wrong move, and the tears would start falling all over again. The deep sadness from before would invade at her heart all over again.

She wished so badly that her powers would come back. If only for a moment. Just so she could heal some of his various injuries.

But then, if her powers did come back at the current moment, it was likely that she would destroy the tower before she could concentrate enough to heal Beast Boy. And again, that wouldn't be a good thing.

So she sat in her chair. Holding onto his hand. As the heart monitor kept on beeping away. The only evidence that he was still alive.

It was at around 4:00 in the morning when Raven seemed to realize something.

Despite the fact that Beast Boy was still in a coma, she was still feeling that unnamable warm feeling from before. Deeper than she had ever felt from it before. Despite how sad she felt at the moment. She could still feel the addicting warmth the emotion brought with it that made her want to smile.

Raven looked up at Beast Boy's face. Trying to put a name to the emotion. Thinking on what it could be.

Her thoughts finally drifted off from the sad void she had been in for so long now. Being filled with the days before Tokyo.

The times Beast Boy told horrible jokes to everyone at meal times.

How he always did that silly victory dance of his when he beat Cyborg or Robin at some random video game.

The annoying grin that never seemed to leave his face. No matter the situation.

How whenever a situation seemed hopeless, he always saw the light at the end of the tunnel. And helped his teammates to see it.

Her thoughts drifted further.

How he always seemed to try to make her smile or laugh at him. No matter if it was some horrible joke, or a prank on Cyborg.

The endless amount of times he invited her to join everyone for movie night or meal times. Even if she was in a bad mood.

How he made sure she never felt alone.

That she was never alone, for that matter. No matter how much it truly annoyed her.

Then she thought of the question he had asked her. That she had forced him to tell her. And the way she had so dumbly reacted to it.

She could have pulled him back with her powers. Yelled the truth at him before he flew off. Hoping that he'd somehow hear it. She could have meditated before she blindly rushed off. And found him before Adonis had gotten to him.

Looking into his sleeping face. A random series of letters formed in her mind. Rearranging themselves as they named every emotion she had ever felt for him. Or because of him.

Anger… Agitation… Annoyance… Rudeness… Irritation… Jealousy...Sarcasm… Rage… every negative emotion on that end of the spectrum had basically been felt, or caused by him. And had been a major grievance whenever she had meditated.

…

Happiness… Courage… Comfort… Joy… Humor… Wisdom… Playful… Shy... and so many others joined that list. Seeming to outweigh the negatives she had ever felt for him. In all of their years together. Out of all the emotions he put her through. Most of them were actually positive.

He had made her feel wanted. Been her rock when times had been hard. Seen her through the worst of heartbreaks. And even learned what she really was. And he hadn't turned her away. He had fully accepted her for who she was.

And then, four letters appeared in her mind. And that warm feeling in her chest seemed to grow stronger. As they all aligned together.

And that was when she realized it. Why she had always felt this emotion around him. Why it had refused to go away no matter how much she pushed him away.

It had been in her as well. She had been feeling it for Beast Boy. For Garfield Logan.

Taking a look at his bruised face. Raven gripped his hand a little tighter. As a sob wracked her throat. Her other hand moved up and cupped his face.

"I don't hate you Garfield... I never hated you."

…

…

…

"I need you Garfield. I n-need you more than anyone else on this t-team. You're the only one who has shown me how g-great life can be. And I k-know the way I acted the past few months was w-wrong. But it was because of the way y-you made me f-feel for you. I d-didn't hate you Gar."

Another sob came. Almost making her lose her ability to speak. And then she pushed through it. To say the words she hoped would help him want to wake up.

"I l-l-love you."

Raven started to cry then. As she finally admitted her feelings. To the unconscious Beast Boy. Not knowing if he would ever hear those three words from her personally. As the heartbeat monitor continued to beat. And the brainwave monitors stayed at their low levels.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Again, a two-shot became something bigger! I felt like I needed some more dialogue and the right scene to have a possibility for two different endings. And so, voila!**

 **The stage is set for not just one, but two! Endings! They will be in the next chapter I post. The tragic ending being up first. Followed by the Happily Ever After. Since so many people requested for one, the other, or both in some cases. Not that I haven't read any stories that provide two endings. And yes, I do know how they're going to go. There's even an idea for two epilogues in my mind! I just need to write it down!**

 **Remember to let me know what you thought. And yes, that was me, punching the lights out of a RobxRae fan. I've been feeling a little agitated as of late. And although I don't do violence all that much. I thought after what I had the guy said gave me more than a good enough reason to knock him out. It's something I actually do normally hear people say about Beast Boy. All that I've written here, is stuff I heard people say about him. Whether on the internet, at school, or abroad when I travel. So yeah, to those of you who ever say stuff like this about him when I'm around. This is just my way of hitting two targets at once. BB trash talkers, and RobxRaes. Man that pairing sucks! (Just an opinion)**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	3. Tragic Ending

**Tragic Ending first.**

 **Happy Ending next chapter.**

 **Read whichever one you want. I just hope that the two will fulfill the wishes for both sides on this. And if it's well liked, I'll also put in an epilogue for both endings.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! (Loving those reviews!)**

 **bbraelovah:** This is what I think a proper sad ending to this would be.

 **xboxrica:** Yeah, I have to admit, when I see an oppurtunity to put myself in a story. I try and jump right at it. Although I don't try to give myself any powers or anything. I just potray myself, as myself. Just a normal, slightly older version of me.

 **SuperWG:** Sweet! I can't wait to see that fic then! Also, I did like it when he choked the guy as well. Although I did like it more when that dude knocked out the guy. (LOL) So here's the first ending.

 **RPGPersona:** Since I was a little kid when I first saw Beast Boy. I liked him immediately. But now as a young adult, I like him for a lot of reasons now. Especially with his dark past. The way he manages to potray himself to the others while hiding from his past. That was also the reason I wrote that one one-shot before. Glad you liked it though!

 **amm:** Preach it buddy! Preach it all the way!

 **twiflutterdazzle:** I'm glad you liked it! I hope you enjoy this ending! Because honestly, I don't.

 **FF8Cerberus:** Well think about it this way. She's always been taught and raised to not feel any emotion. Especially those that are dangerously powerful. Love, at it's best, is a very powerful and impulsive emotion. So I potray her in this as not knowing what it is. Just thinking that her body's feeling a very powerful emotion. And she has to stop it immediately. So the best way is to lash out at the source of it. Which in this case, was poor Beast Boy. Definitely the wrong thing to do though, as we can see here. This is what I think happens when it goes downhill. So I hope you liked this after you read it! And I hope my explanation made some sense.

 **Fawhead:** Hope you didn't die! I updated!

 **Indyboo102:** I hope this was the more you were speaking of.

 **fangirl4life03:** Just know, I wasn't very excited to write this part. Just read and you'll see why. Hope you enjoy :).

 **Huntermoore:** It's not that I don't agree with the pairing. It's that I don't agree with it in a romantic sort of sense. If it's in a brother/sister/friendship sort of sense, I'm happy for it. Since that was the way the show potrayed it. But if it involves romance between the two, then we're not at a disagreement. I'm at a 'I hope you curl up and die and never post anything on this site again so I don't have to see that crap in the updated section!' Hate is kind of a weak word in my vocabulary okay.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I'm hoping to one day say. "Ha! I own this baby now!" But for now, I don't.**

* * *

 **Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

 _Tragic Ending_

One week has passed since Beast Boy was beat up. Seven whole days since he had entered into a coma. A good 168 hours since he had been put in the Titan's Infirmary. It's funny how long time seems to drag when something horrible has happened.

Beast Boy was still laying on his gurney. Several machines either holding his legs and arms up. Or helping him to breathe among other things. His skin was still a little pale from blood loss.

His brainwave activity had remained at a rather low level. Not having gone up or down once since he had entered his coma. And he still had an IV sticking into his arm. Feeding his body the nutrients it needed.

He was alone in the Infirmary. Had been for the past five days. Besides the occasional visit from Cyborg to replace the IV bag and to see if there were any changes.

Besides the unnatural fast rate the bones in his body were healing at. Nothing was new.

All was quiet in the T shaped Tower for once. With the jokester on the team still down. The different members of the team doing their own thing for once.

Robin was busy in the evidence room. Devoting all his time to going over the files of past criminals. Some of them being almost as old as the room itself. He knew the odds of him finding anything new in them was like trying to scratch your nose, in a space suit, while floating in the middle of space.

In other words. Highly improbable. But that was his way though of dealing with his negative emotional state. That had been how the Batman taught him to work through his grief. It was the only way he really knew how to. Even though he'd been dating his girlfriend Starfire for months. Who wasn't with him at that moment.

Starfire was busying herself in the kitchen. Cooking up another batch of her Pudding of Sadness. Despite the fact about how horrible it tasted to anyone who had taste buds. Shockingly, her taste buds could barely stand it.

But that was supposed to be the point of the dish. To taste so terrible as to make the partaker of it temporarily forget what had been making him/her feel so down as of late. Something that had been of major help when she had first fled from her home world.

This was Starfire's tenth batch. If you didn't notice, it wasn't really working on taking her mind off her critically injured teammate. And that of her best friend in the middle of a breakdown. Even though her tongue was screaming for mercy inside her mouth. And her nine stomachs almost seemed to be on the verge of a rebellion. She still couldn't forget what had happened that day.

But she still kept going at it. It was far better than trying to get her boyfriend out of that damn evidence room of his. Since the last time she had tried yesterday ended with the two of them in a heated argument. Robin had, in a way, also contributed to her partaking of the Pudding of Sadness since then. Since she had made enough this time that the bowl was close to spilling over this time.

With her batch of horrible pudding finished. She picked up the large bowl and quietly floated to her room. Not to be bothered for the rest of the day. Except by her only pet worm, Silkie.

Poor Cyborg. He was really close to having his own emotional wreck. Whether it was from making sure Beast Boy was still okay. Or checking on his teammate/little sister, he wasn't sure.

When the poor guy wasn't checking on the two of them. He was either in the Common Room. Mashing the buttons on his controller to some random video game. Face blank as he used the world of virtual reality to escape the pains of real life.

Or he was down in the garage. Working on his baby for hours on end. Using the sounds of a hammer, a wrench, a blow torch, or whatever else he was using to drown out the noise of real life from all around him.

At least, until a timer in his arm beeped. Signifying it was time to see Beast Boy again. Or bring some food/tea to Raven.

It happened to be that today, he had been in the middle of playing some racing game. Just earlier, Raven had teleported herself some tea from the kitchen. She had confided in Cyborg that she'd meditate a little more, just to make sure her powers were fully under her control. And then she'd go in and heal him. Making him relieved that he might actually come out of it okay.

His arm beeped at him, signifying it was time to see Beast Boy again. Cyborg let out a sigh as he abandoned his game. Having not even focused on it while he had been playing for once. Too busy contemplating about something he had seen a week ago. As he walked out of the Common Room, he hadn't even realized that he had beaten Beast Boy's High Score.

Cyborg could only hope that Beast Boy would get better soon. If he didn't, he actually feared for his teammates. Especially the one in particular. The one who had been locked in her room for the past six days. Trying to meditate to bring her powers back under control. The sound of explosions seeming to be almost constant behind her door. Although he had to admit in the last three days that they'd been becoming fewer and farther apart. And with Raven's action earlier this morning, it seemed like she almost had them under control.

What he had never telled her in the times he checked on her was that he had been hiding behind the doorway that day. When he had heard Raven talking to Beast Boy. He had heard everything she had said to him. From the fact that she didn't hate him. To the admittance of the love she had for him. He had quickly walked away after hearing that to give the poor girl some privacy. So he knew why she had been affected by this the most out of all of them. He might have been close to a breakdown.

But Raven had been well beyond that point till recently.

The Infirmary door slid open in front of Cyborg. He jumped at the sound. Not even realizing he had made it to the Infirmary while he had been thinking. He quickly composed himself and walked in. Although it wasn't like anyone was really in there or not.

He pulled out an IV bag from the closet in the side. Getting ready to make his usual rounds of taking care of the unconscious changeling. As he got everything ready, he looked at the brainwave monitor out of the corner of his eye. To see if there was any change in it or not.

His heart stopped. His eyes widened in disbelief. His pulse ran cold. The bag he had been holding fell from his hands. As if in slow motion, it fell to the ground. Making impact with the floor. Hurling the liquid that had been inside it everywhere. Getting all over the Cyborg's feet.

But he didn't care about that anymore. As he took in the sight in front of him. Of the brainwave monitor that had been monitoring Beast Boy.

Showed nothing.

Cyborg had finally reached his emotional breakdown. As he fell on his knees. And tears fell down from his human eye.

* * *

Raven was in the lotus position. Floating above her bed. Repeating her mantra: 'Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.' to herself. Over and over again. As she tried to rein in all of her emotions and keep them under control without blowing up anything.

A steaming cup of tea was on her bed. She had transported it to her room with her powers just before she started meditating. Wanting to test to see if her powers were almost under her control. Besides the hairline fracture on the rim of it, nothing bad had happened.

She had been excited when she had finally managed to do something with her powers mainly under her control. Well, at least enough to do something as simple as teleporting an inanimate object from two hundred feet away. After six straight days of trying to meditate. With hardly a break in between. Except to nap now and then, or to let Cyborg know she was still alive.

But now that she knew she was finally making progress, she was meditating with even more focus and concentration than before. So she had to get her emotions fully under control. While they seemed to be in a weakened state.

Beast Boy's life depended upon her healing powers working. And she wasn't going to let him die because she was feeling emotional. She had to get a complete handle on her powers. She had to!

A full three hours from the time she had started after her successful use of her powers had passed. There was nothing exploding in her room that had exploded the whole time. No flashes of dark magic jumping from off of her to latch onto something.

She had finally managed to rein in her emotions.

Raven allowed a small smile to come upon her face. Careful to make sure that no emotions got past her barrier this time. She wasn't going to lose control again like the last few days and delay what she had to do for Beast Boy. She let the small smile drop from her face. Making her look like her usual unemotional self. It was time. Time to right the wrong she had done.

She sipped some of her now cold tea from her cup. Helping to calm her nerves a little more. And then she opened the door to walk out of her room. Thinking of what she was going to say to Beast Boy when he woke up.

She hadn't seen the large object in front of her door. Until she walked right into Cyborg's mechanical body.

His fist had been raised. Ready to knock on her door.

Raven, who was caught off guard, fell onto her back. Cyborg, who had also been surprised, took a step back to give her some room. As Raven fell onto the ground, she let out a gasp, and a light bulb in the ceiling above blew up. Showering sparks upon the two.

Raven mentally cursed herself. Now her concentration and focus from before was messed up again. She let out a groan of annoyance, careful not to put too much emotion behind it, as she floated herself from off the ground. Already trying to calm herself and keep her emotions at bay again.

"Cyborg. I hope that what you were going to tell me is really important. I was just on my way to heal Beast Boy and you ruined my concentration." She said in a monotone voice. Having her eyes closed as she quietly repeated her mantra inside of her mind.

A minute passed. And yet she still hadn't heard him say anything. She was still focused inward on herself. "Cyborg. Did you forget how to speak or something?" Her emotions were finally at bay. So she allowed herself to look up at her teammate. Wondering why he was just standing there.

His mouth was opening and closing. As if he was trying to debate on how to say something inside his mind. He almost would have looked like an idiot to her. If she hadn't noticed the tear that was working it's way out of his real eye. And the trail of tears that looked to have been underneath it.

"Cyborg…" She let the name drag off at the end. She focused in on her mind again. Cutting back the rising tide of worry that was starting to come from her emoticlones. "Cyborg, if you don't say something, I'm just going to leave you here while you gape like a fish."

It almost seemed like Cyborg didn't even know she was there. As if he was too busy thinking about something. Raven was usually patient with some things. But at the moment, it seemed like Cyborg was just wasting her time.

She moved so she could walk around him. When a hand moved in front of her. Stopping her in her tracks.

"Cyborg. Please move so I can heal Beast Boy." Raven said in her monotone. Although it seemed to rise a little. Anger and impatience clearly being added in the background.

He was shaking his head from side to side. Almost seeming to be to afraid to speak. And then he bowed his head down. As if he was accepting the inevitable.

"I'm sorry Rae." He said in a sad voice. Clearly broken from some horrible tragedy.

Raven's eyebrow went up. Indicating she didn't entirely understand what he had meant. "Cyborg, what are you apologizing to me for. And why won't you move out of the way. When I need to heal my teammate?" She said, her voice clearly starting to get agitated.

He seemed to be mumbling to himself. "I could have… it wasn't his… he was to… I can't… I can't… she deserves to know..."

Raven's emotions were pushing on her barriers again. Giving her a pounding headache as she tried to decipher what he was trying to say. "Cyborg! Just please tell me before I blast you into this wall and leave you here while I heal Garfield!" Her voice was still monotone. But packed with quite a bit of volume behind it. Shocking Cyborg out from his grief like state. As he looked down at her.

He spoke, his voice soft from grief. "I'm afraid we're too late for that Rae."

Confusion appeared in her mind first. Wondering what exactly he had meant by that. "Too late for what?"

His eyes looked into hers. Both of them, even the mechanical red one, seeming to be filled with a deep, endless sadness. He didn't answer right away. But Raven suddenly found shock entering her body, seeming to paralyze her mind. As the words he had said to her seemed to finally register.

"His body was getting better Rae… but I'm afraid his brain wasn't on the same track… I checked just recently… his brain's… dead Rae… Beast Boy's gone…" He stopped speaking. It had been so hard for him to have to say all of that. Especially to her. Knowing how she had felt about him. Knowing that she had loved him. He braced himself, waiting for her to hurl him down the hallway or something.

What she did next surprised him. As Raven suddenly turned around. And ran straight into her room. Black magic flying all around her. Destroying all the lights in the hallway. Putting dents in the walls. Before the door slid closed. And a series of magic, glowing, symbolic hieroglyphs covered over her doorway. Keeping the magic damage trapped inside the room.

It could do nothing, however, to drown out the scream of utter pain, grief, and loss. That seemed to ring out from the Tower itself.

As her magic tore her room apart. As all of her emoticlones expressed themselves inside her mind. As she joined in with them. It was impossible to tell when it would stop. Or if it would stop. She hadn't ever felt anything on a level such as this before.

Robin and Starfire came running around the corner. Both of them having been shocked from their depression at the great scream that had came earlier. They both saw Cyborg still standing in front of Raven's glowing door. And both saw the look on his face. The look of dread. The look of grief. The look of someone who had just lost his best friend, and had to explain to his soulmate what had happened to him.

Robin, the world's greatest detective (besides Batman), was immediately able to deduce what had happened. Starfire, knowing grief when she heard it, and seeing Cyborg in front of Raven's doorway, had only confirmed in her mind what had happened. When she came to the realization. She stopped floating in the air. The remaining joy she had being sucked right out of her body.

The three Titans stood outside of her doorway. Starfire being held close by Robin for the first time in a week. As his way of trying to comfort her. As even though their minds had realized it, their bodies were still thinking of what a proper reaction to it would be. To grieve first. Or to get the stuff that would need to be taken care of done first.

Until another scream came from behind the doorway. And a little black magic leaked out from beneath the cracks. Signifying now was likely a time of grief.

Robin decided for them there that they would grieve. But first, they had to move from their current spot to a safer place. And then he would allow them to grieve for their dead friend. Together. Of course, it was more to grieve with a certain somebody.

Besides, he was done with being in that damn evidence room. Screw what Batman had always taught him. He had spent enough time away from his girlfriend.

And so the three Titan's walked down the hallway and out of sight. As Raven was left in her room to grieve.

Alone.

Just as she had always wished for the past several years. The only thing she had asked her teammates for.

It's ironic how life works that way.

Giving us what we think we wanted.

As Raven stayed locked up in her room.

Finally alone.

The person she had found she was in love with gone from this world.

The person who had thought she had hated him.

Who had thought almost everyone had hated him.

And that had hurt Raven far worse than anything else in her life at that moment.

As she grieved for Beast Boy.

Alone.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Here was the sad ending people had requested for this story. I hope it met your standards. If not, I'll know to try harder next time.**

 **For the people who wanted the Happy Ending. That is still in the works as I am trying to make it as fluffy as a bunny for you all. Along with it, I'm writing something that isn't so much a story. Rather, it's like a are you really a bbxrae obsessor? It's something I found on this site posted a while back, and I wanted to write my own version for laughs. Just wondering, would that be a good idea?**

 **And since I'm writing this, you can probably tell if you read my update for "Forgive Me" that my Mock UN project is ahead of schedule. So I had the time to write this.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	4. Happy Ending

**Okay, I'm just going to apologize in advance with the way I wrote the tragic ending for some of you. When I was writing it, I was thinking of a future scenario where Beast Boy wasn't in it as a possible epilogue. I won't be describing said scenario to you guys at the moment. So sorry to the people who said it was rather predictable. It was to me to I'll admit.**

 **But I do enjoy the criticism. Really, I do. As long as it's not along the lines of RobxRae is better than BBxRae or you don't understand them. For those, I'll just take your review, print it, and burn it as a offering to the devil. I know he enjoys getting his crap back.**

 **Also, sometimes with criticism, inspiration strikes me. As it did in one review. So special thanks to I Made A Review! Although it's too late for me to do that in this fic. I'll likely use that as the basis for another fanfic. It would certainly make it interesting for the most emotional person on the team to lose his ability to express emotion period. Makes you wonder how a certain teammate would react.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time! Holy crap dudes and dudettes! I really like how so many of you are replying to this story! This is ending up to be my most popular short story yet! You're just making me so happy! Like the ending (rotten tomatoes thrown for the bad pun at author).**

 **RPGPersona:** Big bowls of that stuff. Possibly over a hundred pounds (shrugs shoulders). Robin is obsessed with crime fighting, so maybe he's just trying to find something he missed. Rather idiotic of him to leave his girlfriend alone though. Yep, and the first to break down as well. I could have made the ending better if I worked on it longer like I did with this one. Let's see if this one does that for you.

 **SuperWG:** I was thinking of that as an idea in a possible epilogue. Having the civilians apologize for what they've said to him. I'll certainly add a little twist to it though so it stays interesting for ya. And I really hope you like this ending.

 **FF8cerberus:** Trust me, I couldn't forget that episode. She's never smiled as much in any other! And I guess as I'm quoting from Teen Titans Issue #100, sometimes you have to take the bad with the good. And she just didn't really feel like she could. *shrugs shoulders* Oh well. I just hope you like this ending.

 **twiflutterdazzle:** Thank you. A thumbs up is always appreciated.

 **AnonymousCharlie:** Hey don't worry about it. I'm not one of those authors who hate being criticized. Especially be a fellow BBxRae shipper. That's where the best and most honest criticism lies for me. And hey, I won't mind being criticized by someone who has better literature skills than me. And, though this may shock you, I read those two stories a long time ago. I actually favorited one of his stories, called "Peregrinus Apostolicus." Now that was certainly tragic with a somewhat good ending! But yeah, I had read those two stories before. Most of the stories on this site have been read by me most likely. I'm a very avid reader. And finally... WOOHOO! ANOTHER READER WITH COMMON SENSE ON THIS SITE! I totally think the same way on those other pairings! Peace dude (now that I know)!

 **I Made A Review:** Sorry for that. I honestly wanted to get it done as fast as possible before school work overwhelmed me. And I had this idea for an epilogue stuck in my head that wouldn't go away. Still, I did enjoy that you took the time to criticize me. It'll certainly help me to write a better tragic ending in the future. And again, that idea, totally going to have to make a story for it! Do you think it'd make for a good story?

 **Indyboo102:** YOU WANT MORE! WELL HERE'S ABOUT 7000 WORDS MORE! I HOPE THIS MAKES YOU HAPPY! (too much?)

 **Fawhead:** It makes me so happy to know that a person isn't dying. Especially when it's one of my faithful readers! I'm glad you liked it. Here's a happy ending to wash the tears away.

 **Deans1000:** An aftermath story... maybe. I need to get through my other stories first before I make more plans on this.

 **MeatLips:** That was certainly one of my overall goals when this story came to mind. And I'm not really sure how OOC I potray them as. I usually try to combine the characteristics from both the show, and the comics. Try, being the key word. For Beast Boy, I never really considered him weak. A jokester yeah, but not weak. Heck, his best animal form moved at speeds that rivaled Raven's teleportation abilities in his fight against Adonis! Raven is one of the characters I best understand on the show though. Mainly because she was also my favorite. She is certainly powerful, but I don't really think she likes to think about it because her powers are most affected by her emotions. As Beast Boy doesn't like to think about the Beast inside him. Glad you liked it overall though. And if you want to read another one of my stories, than I'd suggest "Acceptance." Seeing your story, I think you might like it.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own it... wait... nope, still don't own it.**

* * *

 **Why Do You Hate Me?**

* * *

 _Happy Ending_

One week has passed since Beast Boy was beat up. Seven whole days since he had entered into a coma. A good 168 hours since he had been put in the Titan's Infirmary. It's funny how long time seems to drag when something horrible has happened.

Beast Boy was still laying on his gurney. Several machines either holding his legs and arms up. Or helping him to breathe among other things. His skin was still a little pale from blood loss.

His brainwave activity had remained at a rather low level. Not having gone up or down once since he had entered his coma. And he still had an IV sticking into his arm. Feeding his body the nutrients it needed.

He was alone in the Infirmary. Had been for the past five days. Besides the occasional visit from Cyborg to replace the IV bag and to see if there were any changes.

Besides the unnatural fast rate the bones in his body were healing at, nothing was new.

All was quiet in the T shaped Tower for once. With the jokester on the team still down. The different members of the team doing their own thing for once.

Robin was busy in the evidence room. Devoting all his time to going over the files of past criminals. Some of them being almost as old as the room itself. He knew the odds of him finding anything new in them was like trying to scratch your nose, in a space suit, while floating in the middle of space.

In other words. Highly improbable. But that was his way though of dealing with his negative emotional state. That had been how the Batman taught him to work through his grief. It was the only way he really knew how to. Even though he'd been dating his girlfriend Starfire for months. Who wasn't with him at that moment.

Starfire was busying herself in the kitchen. Cooking up another batch of her Pudding of Sadness. Despite the fact about how horrible it tasted to anyone who had taste buds. Shockingly, her taste buds could barely stand it.

But that was supposed to be the point of the dish. To taste so terrible as to make the partaker of it temporarily forget what had been making him/her feel so down as of late. Something that had been of major help when she had first fled from her home world.

This was Starfire's tenth batch. If you didn't notice, it wasn't really working on taking her mind off her critically injured teammate. And that of her best friend in the middle of a breakdown. Even though her tongue was screaming for mercy inside her mouth. And her nine stomachs almost seemed to be on the verge of a rebellion. She still couldn't forget what had happened that day.

But she still kept going at it. It was far better than trying to get her boyfriend out of that damn evidence room of his. Since the last time she had tried yesterday ended with the two of them in a heated argument. Robin had, in a way, also contributed to her partaking of the Pudding of Sadness since then. Since she had made enough this time that the bowl was close to spilling over this time.

With her batch of horrible pudding finished. She picked up the large bowl and quietly floated to her room. Not to be bothered for the rest of the day. Except by her only pet worm, Silkie.

Poor Cyborg. He was really close to having his own emotional wreck. Whether it was from making sure Beast Boy was still okay. Or checking on his teammate/little sister, he wasn't sure.

When the poor guy wasn't checking on the two of them. He was either in the Common Room. Mashing the buttons on his controller to some random video game. Face blank as he used the world of virtual reality to escape the pains of real life.

Or he was down in the garage. Working on his baby for hours on end. Using the sounds of a hammer, a wrench, a blow torch, or whatever else he was using to drown out the noise of real life from all around him.

At least, until a timer in his arm beeped. Signifying it was time to see Beast Boy again. Or bring some food/tea to Raven.

It happened to be that today, he had been in the middle of playing some racing game. Just earlier, Raven had teleported herself some tea from the kitchen. She had confided in Cyborg that she'd meditate a little more, just to make sure her powers were fully under her control. And then she'd go in and heal him. Making him relieved that he might actually come out of it okay.

His arm beeped at him, signifying it was time to see Beast Boy again. Cyborg let out a sigh as he abandoned his game. Having not even focused on it while he had been playing for once. Too busy contemplating about something he had seen a week ago. As he walked out of the Common Room, he hadn't even realized that he had beaten Beast Boy's High Score.

Cyborg could only hope that Beast Boy would get better soon. If he didn't, he actually feared for his teammates. Especially the one in particular. The one who had been locked in her room for the past six days. Trying to meditate to bring her powers back under control. The sound of explosions seeming to be almost constant behind her door. Although he had to admit in the last three days that they'd been becoming fewer and farther apart. And with Raven's action earlier this morning, it seemed like she almost had them under control.

What he had never telled her in the times he checked on her was that he had been hiding behind the doorway that day. When he had heard Raven talking to Beast Boy. He had heard everything she had said to him. From the fact that she didn't hate him. To the admittance of the love she had for him. He had quickly walked away after hearing that to give the poor girl some privacy. So he knew why she had been affected by this the most out of all of them. He might have been close to a breakdown.

But Raven had been well beyond that point till recently.

The Infirmary door slid open in front of Cyborg. He jumped at the sound. Not even realizing he had made it to the Infirmary while he had been thinking. He quickly composed himself and walked in. Although it wasn't like anyone was really in there or not.

He pulled out an IV bag from the closet in the side. Getting ready to make his usual rounds of taking care of the unconscious changeling. As he got everything ready, he looked at the brainwave monitor out of the corner of his eye. To see if there was any change in it or not.

The brain waves were at their normal levels. And Cyborg simply shrugged his shoulders. As he stepped towards the stand holding the IV bags on it.

Just as he was finished replacing the bag on it. A thought crossed his mind. ' _Wait, did that thing say his brain…'_

He instantly turned around. Almost knocking the stand holding the IV bags onto the ground. Beast Boy's brain levels were back to normal! Not only that, they were steadily rising back up! Indicating his brain was starting to wake back up!

Cyborg's depression disappeared. Relief, happiness, and excitement filled his veins. The heartbeat monitor started to speed up a little at a time. The

Beast Boy was going to be okay!

Cyborg turned on the communicator within his arm…

* * *

Raven was in the lotus position. Floating above her bed. Repeating her mantra: 'Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.' to herself. Over and over again. As she tried to rein in all of her emotions and keep them under control without blowing up anything.

A steaming cup of tea was on her bed. She had transported it to her room with her powers just before she started meditating. Wanting to test to see if her powers were almost under her control. Besides the hairline fracture that had appeared on the rim of it, nothing bad had happened.

She had been excited when she had finally managed to do something with her powers mainly under her control. Well, at least enough to do something as simple as teleporting an inanimate object from two hundred feet away. After six straight days of trying to meditate. With hardly a break in between. Except to nap now and then, or to let Cyborg know she was still alive.

But now that she knew she was finally making progress, she was meditating with even more focus and concentration than before. So she had to get her emotions fully under control. While they seemed to be in a weakened state.

Beast Boy's life depended upon her healing powers working. And she wasn't going to let him die because she was feeling emotional. She had to get a complete handle on her powers. She had to!

It was almost two hours later. She was still in the middle of meditating. Feeling her emoticlones inside her crumbling one by one before her calming presence. She was getting to that point. The peace, calm, and tranquility she needed to use her powers.

The shrill of a communicator broke through the air. Making her jump in the air out of surprise. The tea cup was surrounded by a black aura and thrown against a wall. Shattering into pieces and staining her walls with tea.

Raven's concentration was effectively shattered.

' _Why did I put this bloody thing on me! When it always seems when someone calls at the worst times!'_ Raven thought to herself as she opened up her communicator.

Of course it had to be Cyborg. How could she tell? Well if that wasn't Cyborg's face that filled up her screen, than the only other option would have been a black dude who fell into a disco ball sideways.

Raven's face looked rather flat. Giving Cyborg a classic four eyed Raven Roth glare. Apparently, she was still a little pissed about being interrupted in the middle of her meditation. Despite the fact that it was merely Cyborg calling her. Most likely with news about Beast Boy.

"Rae! You'll never guess what's happening!"

She let the four eyes turn into two. Opting to roll her eyes at him as she replied. "You're winning an award for most suicidal Cyborg to walk the planet?" She said in a rather sarcastic monotone.

He looked at her skeptically. Before he understood the underlying meaning to what she had meant. "I'm sorry that I bothered you while you were still meditating Rae. But you told me to let you know whenever there's a change in Beast Boy's condition."

Cyborg backed his face away from his arm. Giving Raven a view of the changeling laying on the gurney.

At first, nothing seemed different. Other than the fact that her emotions were trying to get the better of her again at seeing him in that state. She mentally pushed back at them as she tried to see what Cyborg had seen.

Then the fingers in his left hand twitched. Followed by the sound of choking as he tried to breathe in on his own.

Cyborg, in a sudden state of panic, instantly ran over to Beast Boy. Quickly taking the breathing tube out of his mouth. Beast Boy stopped choking on the tube as he started to breathe in and out on his own. His body still in the middle of waking itself up.

Cyborg looked back to the communicator in his arm. Ready to finish telling Raven the good news in case she hadn't gotten what he had meant. He had expected Raven's face to still be there. And was surprised to see Raven's ceiling instead.

Although it didn't compare to when a dark swirling portal appeared in front of him. And a thought crossed his mind that he had shown Raven that Beast Boy was choking. And knowing her emotional state, if she thought he was dying…

Needless to say, he bolted out of the room. Running as fast as his chrome legs could carry him. He could only hope that she'd be distracted by Beast Boy for long enough that he could get to the panic room.

Raven stepped out of her portal. Looking around curiously when she saw that Cyborg was no longer in the room. But shrugged her shoulders as she needed an environment without the emotions of others to work in anyways. If Beast Boy was waking up now, than she had to heal him at this point. Otherwise, who knew what the pain his various injuries from Adonis would do to him.

Sure she could try injecting him with painkillers. But because of his animal DNA, the pain meds could have different reactions on his body. From having no affect at all, to forcing him back into a coma like state. Making it a hit and miss scenario on whether the pain meds would do more harm than good. Kind of like trying to shoot at a moving target that was fifty yards away with a broken bow and one arrow. Very hard to do.

Needless to say, Raven had to get to work now. Before Beast Boy's body fully woke up.

Raven raised her hands uncertainly over Beast Boy. Trying to knock back the relief and other emotions she was feeling that he was coming out of the coma. And the worry to if he woke up before she finished. So she could focus on her healing powers. Her meditation from before helped a little bit. But it still took a lot of effort on her part to keep her emotions pushed into the background.

Steeling herself, Raven allowed her blue healing magic to appear over Beast Boy's right arm. Making the bones inside realign to their proper positions. And join back together again. Restarting the process of making the blood cells Beast Boy's body had lost inside. The tendons in his wrist and up his arm reknitting together. Raven's magic took several months of healing. And compacted it into a few small minutes.

The pain that was in his right arm was transferred to her right arm. A side effect from using her healing powers. It was almost enough to make Raven pass out from how bad it felt. And it was in only one part of his body! She still had a lot more to heal. She gritted her teeth and pushed on.

When she had finished with his right arm, she moved on to the left. Doing the same thing to it. Beast Boy's body still looked to be trying to wake itself up. As his breath quickened.

As she healed him. Thoughts of the past few months invaded her mind relentlessly. As she healed not only the wounds Adonis had inflicted, but other wounds that were because of her.

A scar from when she had sent him flying out of a window, landing on a sharp stone that had been sticking out of the ground. A batch of burned skin when she had sent him to a fiery dimension. A knot of muscle that hadn't healed properly where his arm had been sliced by Johnny Rancid when she had refused to cover his back against one of his numerous robots. It had been a mechanical boar.

All these and more. On only his left arm. Not counting those that had been on his other arm as well. Or even the other places on his body.

So many different injuries that had happened because of her. Because of her fear of feeling such strong emotions around him. Because of her own stupidity of trying to hurt him to keep him away.

Raven had refused to heal most of these back then. Because it had meant having to be close to him. And being close to him... meant feeling that warm feeling of emotion she had been so afraid of all over again.

She had to fight back against the guilt that was trying to cloud her mind. If it consumed her now, her powers would do more harm than good. And by Azar, she wasn't going to have Beast Boy wake up to a world of pain added on by her losing control. As his remaining injuries clearly showed. So despite all the pain she was feeling. Healing both his most recent injuries, to those from a few months ago. Trying to wash the guilt away from her mind by taking on all of his pain. The pain she felt she deserved.

She moved on from his arm. Going over his right leg now with her healing magic. She had to pause for a moment to bring a chair over with her powers. Her own right leg shaking uncontrollably from pain. Before she continued with healing his leg. Beast Boy's face started to tense up. As if he was starting to feel the affects of the pain at last.

She finished and quickly moved on to the left. Trying to accelerate his healing as quickly as she possibly could. Even when she felt the pain of a compound fracture get added on. She pushed right on through it. Although tears of pain were slowly starting to fall from her eyes. It was apparently hurting a lot worse than the time when Cyborg had ripped the red X gag from off her face.

She brought her healing magic up along his torso after the leg. Fighting through so much pain. Her arms felt like lead. Her legs felt like they'd gone through a wood chipper. And now it felt like her chest was being crushed in on itself. It was likely thanks to her demonic heritage that she was still conscious at this point.

She lastly healed over his stitched head injury. Taking great care to make sure no damage had been done to the brain underneath as she did so. A splitting headache was added to her list of grievances her body had against her. As her powers healed up the crack in his skull. And healed the skin and hair back into their proper place.

It had taken fifteen brutal, painful minutes. But at last, Raven leaned back in her chair as she finished. Having managed to hold back all her emotions for long enough to heal him. Despite all the pain she was feeling, she allowed a small smile to settle on her face. Seeing his face looking so relaxed now.

And then the world turned black as she passed out from the pain. Still sitting in her chair.

* * *

One minute later, Cyborg came walking back into the Infirmary. Having wondered why no demoness from hell had been roaming the halls. Trying to kill him. Not that he hadn't been grateful for that.

The sight that greeted him though surprised him for a second. As he took in the form of a no longer pale and fully healed Beast Boy. And a paler empath passed out in a chair next to him. Even as he watched, he saw her body float into the air and straighten out. As it entered into a healing trance.

Cyborg smiled, seeing both of his friends would be quite alright after all. He moved Raven's floating body over a gurney next to Beast Boy. And gave the two one last look over.

He walked out of the Infirmary again. Deciding to give the two some time to recover. And hopefully, some time to recover what was left of their relationship.

A couple hours later, Beast Boy finally opened his eyes. He would have woken hours earlier if it hadn't been for Raven ridding his body of the pain it'd been trying to relay to his brain all week. Along with the rest of the pain he'd been ignoring for the last few months. So instead of waking up, his body had fallen into a peaceful sleep.

He slowly got up from the bed. Stretching out his tight muscles from laying in the gurney for so long. Although he didn't really know why he was in it in the first place. The last thing he recalled was being miserable in the park, and then lights out. Now though, he seemed perfectly fine. Heck, perfect was to small a word for how his body felt. It was as if his whole body had went through a deep tissue massage without any pain left behind. Making him feeling springy and new.

That is, until he turned his head to the side and saw Raven still floating above her gurney.

His first thought was to flee from her presence. Before she woke up and decided to play another game of "Name the Dimension You'll See Today!" As he had nicknamed it. Some of the most memorable had been a world full of water and very big ugly piranhas (don't ask). A desert planet filled with giant scorpions and rather large vipers (also don't ask). The worst one though had been a fiery planet with a slightly weaker demon than Trigon. That had tried to kill him on sight with all of these flying rocks (Almost seemed familiar to him for some reason).

But he didn't flee. Rather, he decided to stay in the gurney. Now that he'd mentally gone over his body, he realized he had no sort of injury on himself anymore. So it seemed that Raven had at least healed him up while he was out. He figured at the very least, he could wait for her to wake up. Maybe then, he could at least salvage his friendship with her. If she even wanted to see him again after she woke up. Even though she had healed him. He couldn't help but let the memories of the past few months cloud his mind.

He decided to patiently wait for Raven to exit her healing trance. He passed the time by tapping on the side bars of his gurney. At one point, he started humming an African lullaby his parents had taught him when he was younger.

Finally, an hour later, Raven's body came to rest on her gurney. And she opened up her amethyst eyes to see she was in the Infirmary. She sat up, face expressionless as usual. Healing herself also being a very intense form of meditation. Allowing easy control over her emotions for a short while. She turned her head to see Beast Boy looking at her.

Beast Boy, upon seeing Raven look at him with her expressionless face, felt his nervousness from before appear again. Thoughts of other dimensions filled his mind as he thought of what he should say. Raven was still looking at him, not showing a hint of emotion. Even though on the inside all of her emotions were cheering happily and running around in circles. Heck, even Rage had a soft smile on her face. Although she didn't show the same thing on hers.

She could feel the emotions coming off from him. His fear. His nervousness. His anger. But above all that, she felt the concern he was feeling. The want to make her happy. And above all, that warm feeling in the background of his thoughts. The feeling she had associated for love. She only hoped that she was right.

Beast Boy finally found the words he wanted to say. "Rae… I'm sorry."

Raven continued to look him in the eye. "For what?" She simply asked.

He took in a deep breath and let it out to calm his fear. "I'm sorry for whatever I did before that made you mad." He said. His voice sounding sad.

She simply lifted an eyebrow at him. "What made you think I was mad with you Beast Boy?"

He looked at her in confusion. "Do the times you threw me out a window, verbally abused me, or send me to other dangerous dimensions not count as mad at someone? What would you call that? A 'get the hell away from me' sign? A ' I don't want to deal with Beast Boy' charade? An ' I hate your stinking guts and hope you die!' What was all that for Raven!" He was shouting at the end. Waving his arms up in the air like he usually did when he started to get mad.

Raven still stared at him. Trying to think of the best response she could think of that would explain her actions. Until she realized there wasn't really anything she could say that would validate why she had done what she had. Even though she knew he probably loved her. There was only so much a heart could take.

She let out a sigh. Face still expressionless. "I wasn't mad at you Beast Boy." She decided to try skirting around what he'd asked.

He fumed. "Then what the hell were you feeling Raven! If I hadn't pissed you off! Was it just some deep seeded need to satisfy Rage or something?! Were you simply bored and wanted a little fun!? Or was it because I did something wrong!"

She shook her head at him. Giving a silent no. She lowered her head in the process to look towards the ground. Not wanting to look at him in fear of breaking.

"Was it because you were ashamed to be around me!?"

Again she shook her head.

"Was it just some mind game so you could mess with me?!"

Shakes head again.

"What the hell was it then Raven! What in the name of the devil did I ever do to you and the others out there ' _points to city in the distance_ ' that made you all hate me so much!"

She was still shaking her head. Almost as if she was tuning him out.

He jumped off his gurney. Walking the short distance to hers so he was right in front of her.

"Why do you hate me Raven!? Just tell me damn it! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!" He was breathing in deeply at the end. Looking at her downturned head in Rage. As he waited for the empath he loved to answer.

She lifted up her head. Her face was still as expressionless as a stone. But her eyes looked to be deep seas of guilt. Tears were already trying to form in her eyes again from the guilt she was feeling. Her healing trance meditation was already starting to break piece by piece.

Beast Boy instantly took a step back as his face showed pure shock. He hadn't meant to get this reaction from her. He had just wanted to apologize. But instead, he had decided to be stupid. And gave her another reason for why she could hate him.

He sighed in defeat. "There I go again. Giving you another reason to hate me... I guess I deserve it anyways. It's easier to hate a green freak than to like him in my world."

He turned around. Not wanting to look at how much he thought he had hurt her with words. "Maybe it'd be better if I just left you alone from now on. So I stop giving you reasons to hate me."

He took a step towards the door of the room. When a pale hand gripped his shoulder. Stopping him from leaving.

He turned his head around to see Raven had floated off the gurney. And was standing behind him on the ground. Head again towards the ground to hide her face from his sight. Her hood still resting behind her head on her back. He turned around fully to face her. The least he could do was take what she was going to give him for upsetting her emotional balance again.

"Beast Boy, I don't hate you." She said. Still monotone. But softer, as if it was on the verge of breaking.

It was a surprise to hear that. But he merely shook his head in denial at her. "You don't have to lie to me Rae. I accepted it long ago that no one could ever like me… I mean… look at me."

He gestured to all over himself. "I'm still the shortest member on this team. ' _Pulls off glove'_ I have freaking claws for fingers. The only girl that ended up liking me became encased in stone. I have ears like an elf. Fangs like an animal. And to top it off, every last inch of me is green! I mean come on! No one even likes green! It's like the universe wanted to make sure I was unwanted! And got rid of those who showed they liked me in some way! It happened to my parents! It happened to Terra! Who else in this world could like me for me!"

He breathed in again. Calming himself down. "Look, it's no big deal to me if you hate me too Raven. I've been used to it ever since I got my powers in Africa. If you truly do hate me, than I'll just leave you alone so I won't upset your emotional balance again. And give Rage a way to take over."

He made to turn again. But Raven's hand stopped him from moving. As she was still gripping onto his left shoulder rather tightly. She was still looking towards the ground. Shaking her head.

"Beast Boy, please believe me when I say it this time. I don't hate you."

He shook his head at her. "Raven, you don't have to lie-"

She was now looking up at him with her expressionless face gone. Instead it was scrunched up in anger. As she started shouting in his face. Her monotone finally broken by anger. "How many times do I have to pound it into your god damned skull of yours to get through to you Garfield! I don't hate you! I hate the things you did to me!"

He sighed. "So you do hate-"

She continued on. Interrupting his sentence. "I hated how you always tried to get me to come out of the safety of my room! The one barrier that kept other people's emotions away from me! I hated how you were always trying to make me feel some sort of emotion! Whether by pulling a prank on me! By telling me one of your stupid lame jokes! Or when you made sure I was invited to join you guys on any outing whatsoever outside of a mission! I hated how you couldn't seem to understand why I couldn't feel anything! Why I didn't want to feel anything!"

She took a deep breathe. Beast Boy was quiet. Contemplating what she had told him. "Above all, I hated it when I pushed you away time and time again." She said in a quiet voice.

He looked her in the eye again. An eye that was slowly filling with unshed tears. "What do you mean? You had to push me away?" He was closer to her now. Standing just a foot in front of her. Hope from before was starting to fill him again. Maybe there was still one last person who didn't truly hate him.

She was holding back the tears again. She was hoping he couldn't see. "Whenever I was around you the past few months… I can't really describe it all that well."

"Try." He simply said. His voice being affected by his hope. Making a small, miniscule smile appear on her face.

She gulped out of nervousness. "Whenever I'm around you. My emotions go insane. I feel... like this warmth is spreading throughout my body. Filling me to the brim completely. It's almost like I'm floating on air while still standing on the ground. It's so powerful and overwhelming and addictive. Yet, it feels so, so good." Her eyes seemed to be looking off somewhere in the distance. Imagining some happy place that only she could remember.

"If it felt so good? Then why push it away?" he asked.

Her daydream broke. A tear fell from her eye that she hadn't suppressed in time. A syringe that had been on the counter exploded from the release of emotions. But neither of them noticed.

"Because I just saw it as another harmful emotion. Another thing in my head that could go out of control. That could make me hurt you or another one of my only friends."

Another tear fell. "But Rae, what you were doing before… it hurt me so badly-" Beast Boy pointed out.

"I know I hurt you Beast Boy! I was stupid! I thought that if I tried to get you to stay away from me, that that feeling would go away! But when you stayed away, it just kept on getting stronger! And stronger!"

A sob started to wrack her throat. She reached to push him away. To put some distance in between them as her emotions started to act up on the objects around them. But he only held on to her hands. Keeping her close.

"Why couldn't you have just hated me Gar! Why couldn't you have just left me alone in that room of mine like everyone else! I wouldn't have ever had to feel anything! I would have had perfect control over my powers! I never… would have had to hurt the one I loved to protect him." Raven said quietly at the end.

Her emotions were starting to lift random items in the room. Gurneys, IV stands, pencils, papers, and who knew what else started to fly around the room. Hitting the ceiling, walls, and floors and exploding into bits and pieces. Which were again picked back up into the maelstrom of emotions. But Beast Boy still stood there. Holding onto Raven's hands. His brain trying to catch up with what she had said.

"You asked me why I hated you Beast Boy! It's because you couldn't hate me! You couldn't just leave me alone and stick to calling me a creepy witch! And after what happened last week..." Her head fell down again. This time, she tore one of her hands out of his slack grip and pulled her hood up over her head. Completely hiding her face in shadow. Just as she liked it. You could never see a person's face in the shadows.

But it didn't hide the tears that fell onto the ground below as she silently cried. She didn't even know why she was reacting this way. She should have been relieved that Beast Boy was okay now. She should have just been her emotionless self and apologized to him and move on. Sure, she loved him. And he loved her. But it couldn't work because of her handicap. Could it?

After a moment, Raven felt Beast Boy's arms encircle her. Bringing her close to rest her head on his shoulder. Since he was still slightly shorter than her. He brought a hand up and let her hood fall back. Letting the same hand go through her small locks of lavender colored hair.

One minute.

That was how long she had allowed the changeling to hold her in his embrace. Longer than anyone had ever held her. As he continued to hold her, she felt her body start to calm down. The same warm feeling from before starting to flush out all the sadness she'd been feeling.

As the sadness ebbed away, love took it's place. The items flying around the pair started to slow in the air. Before stopping, and then being placed gently onto the ground. Although everything was either bent, in pieces, or dust particles floating in the air by that point.

She allowed herself to bask in that warm feeling for a small moment. Bringing some much needed peace to her soul. And then she pushed Beast Boy to arms length again. The tears were gone from her eyes. And the expressionless look was back on her face.

Beast Boy's wide smile was beaming at her. As if he'd been secretly dosed by the Joker. "Did you just allow me to hug you for more than a few seconds Rae?"

She simply rolled her eyes. "And there you go. Ruining the moment again." She said in a exasperated voice.

His grin never faltered. "Oh, I didn't think that was our moment there Rae Rae."

She raised her left eyebrow. "What do you-"

Beast Boy suddenly lunged forward. Pressing his green lips right up against hers. Taking her completely by surprise as she stopped talking. Or breathing in general for that matter. ' _What the Azar!'_ Seemed like kind of a small thought for what was happening.

Before she could even think about kissing him back. He pulled away. If possible, his grin was even wider. "I'd say that was our moment right there Rae." He said cheekily. And then turned and quickly ran out of the wide open door of the room. Past a rather shocked looking Cyborg.

Upon seeing Cyborg, Raven's face instantly started to turn red from embarrassment. As a spare syringe in a cabinet that had somehow escaped the emotional barrage from before exploded. She brought her hood up again, hiding her face. As a wide grin formed on Cyborg's mouth.

"Don't you dare say it!" Raven spat out in a rather demonic voice. Cyborg didn't even hesitate.

"BOO-YAH! It's about time!... for me to get out of here!" Cyborg added at the end as he ran away after the fleeing changeling. Raven, who was mortified at having been caught, and wasn't really thinking straight at the moment, decided to chase down the fleeing Cyborg. Whether to end his life, or make sure any picture or recording he had taken was erased. Nobody would ever know.

Although through the rage in her mind, one thought seemed to stick out. ' _Who knew a pair of lips could feel so nice. I'll definitely have to try it more if I let Garfield live after this.'_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Not really sure what to think here. I know I said the ending would be fluffy. But as I said in the summary, I was working on practicing my angst. So I wanted to go all out since this would certainly be the ending before the epilogues. I hope the fluff at the end was enjoyable. I certainly enjoyed it! And again, I thank all the wonderful people (and not so wonderful haters) who read this story. It's nice being able to get so much feedback from a wide variety of people.**

 **So, how many of you want epilogues for both endings! And should it be just one, or more! (Hopefully one, I still have Forgive Me to finish up. And maybe a little work on I'm Sorry). Please let me know!**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	5. Till That Day

**This is an epilogue to the tragic ending. I decided to do this one first because of how emotional I get when I write down sad parts. Although to be honest, I didn't really find this to be all that sad towards the end. But that's just me, so let me know what you think.**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **xboxrica:** Well, sorry, but, sad ending first. Happy Ending will come in it's own due time.

 **FF8cerberus:** Sorry about that, I have this mental condition called Az Berger Syndrome. So, I had to take classes to really understand what some emotions are. I try my best to have the characters portray it, but because my mind works so differently from others. It kind of slips the mark now and then. Even after eighteen years. Oh well, practice makes perfect as they always so. Maybe I'll be able to get it in the future.

 **Lilfitz:** Here's the first Epilogue for you. I hope that you manage to enjoy it.

 **RPGPersona:** Hey, I wouldn't mind a reputation as a scary half-demon all that much. And in his defense, it did look like to him that Raven thought Beast Boy was dying because of him. So naturally, he wouldn't think logically. You know, I can't really put into words just all that I imagined inside my mind of what happened to him. So I took the simple things, and made it as best as I could. With his past, how couldn't he think so little of himself? Add on the past few years and Terra and you get an emotionally wrecked changeling. That kiss thing there, that was just something I could see Beast Boy having wanted to do for a good long while. Now he and Cyborg are running for their freaking lives, I'm hoping Raven won't be to harsh on them when I write the end result.

 **AnonymousCharlie:** You know, I liked just about all that you said in your review about last chapter. And yes, I promised to make the ending as fluffy as a bunny there. But with the way I just had it play out, I knew it was deserving of something a lot bigger than fluff. So sorry that I didn't really come through on that promise, although according to your review, you didn't really mind one bit. And if you ever do make a Fanfiction account on here, let me know so I can read your stories man. I love just about all things BBxRae on this site. And maybe, if I feel adventurous enough, I'll make a fanart one day.

 **SuperWG:** Thank you Super! I'm really glad to hear that you actually did like that ending. I saw you had two new updates, so I'm hoping to read them soon. Keep up the great stories man.

 **Fawhead:** Sorry I didn't mention you at first. Sight is finally showing the new reviews again so I'm reupdating this to respond. I'm really glad that you ended up liking the ending there. I hope that you'll also like the Epilogue I'll make for it in the future.

* * *

 **Just a word to all my fans who also like or read fangirlforlife03's works. In case you don't know why she hasn't been active on this site recently, she has asked me to explain what has happened with her. The tablet she uses to write her stories was malfunctioning on her. And recently broke down completely. She is having it fixed at the moment, and she has no clue as to when she'll be able to continue updating her stories. All I ask is that you give her a little time and understand why she is unable to update or comment on stories at the moment. Thank you, and enjoy the update (Man I sound like an airline stewardess there at the end).**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own it. Moving on…**

* * *

 **Why do you hate me?**

* * *

 _Till That Day_

The scene is set in the middle of Jump City Park. An area full of wide open grasslands and groves of trees. Perfect for playing soccer, football, or for throwing the occasional Frisbee. The tall trees were also used to provide endless climbing opportunities for little kids. And home to the nests of many beautiful birds. Ponds placed here and there throughout the park were usually filled with ducks for the elderly couples to throw bread to. Benches were placed in the shade of trees on the path so joggers could relax. There were even hilltops where you could settle down for a picnic, or enjoy the beautiful view of the park.

Yep, it sure was a beautiful place when the weather was good and the sun was bright. When it was full of laughing, loving people of all ages. Doing there own thing to have fun and interact with another. Even after five years, and despite all the advances in technology. This was how it usually was in the park.

But at the moment, it was rather different. Far different.

The sun was hidden by thick storm clouds. Dropping buckets upon buckets of rain onto the ground. The grass was far too muddy to play in. It was too dangerous to even think about climbing the trees with the downpour. The ducks were gone as they were waiting out the storm somewhere far safer than the park. There wasn't a single jogger crazy enough to want to exercise outdoors in a storm like this. Finally, if the grasslands themselves were muddy, just imagine what it would have been like on the hilltops! Some looked to be giving birth to small rivers!

The park was basically abandoned at this time. The storm having driven everyone into the safety of their homes and buildings.

Well everyone except one walking figure. Who you could barely see in the falling rain. If you listened carefully, you would barely hear the squish-squish sound of her blue boots as she limped along. Going down one of the muddy walkways that led towards the middle of the park.

The walking figure was short, of that their was no doubt. She barely looked to be about 5'6" with the boots on. Petite might have been a better word to use.

Her body was mostly obscured from view not only by the falling rain, but by a long, thick blue cloak she wore. The end of it a murky brown because of the mud it dragged through as she limped. Underneath her cloak, in the gap up front where it was open, you could see she wore nothing but a unitard underneath. No longer as skin tight as it had used to be years before. Her pale hands could barely be seen trying to keep her cloak enclosed around her.

Her head was covered by a raven shaped hood. Casting a shadow over her face. Underneath it, if you had looked closely, you would have seen her lavender colored hair running down to her shoulders.

If one were to look closely, you would see the dark bags that laid under her eyes. The white part of her eyes was slightly red colored instead of their normal color. And no, it wasn't because of her heritage. Her face was still round, with her cheekbones just a little more pronounced than before.

It could have certainly been described as beautiful. If it wasn't for the look of sadness that seemed to be etched into it. Along with the frown lines that seemed to adorn the area near her mouth. It was almost as if she hadn't smiled in years. If you said it though, you were probably right.

The person walking through the rain was Raven. And to paraphrase what I said, she looked like crap.

She had obviously lost some weight since the last time we saw her. Although it wasn't really such a dangerous amount as to be unhealthy. Just enough that all her old uniforms now sagged on her paler colored skin. Which in all honesty, hadn't received as much sun as it had in the years before.

Her hair was a little longer, and rather unkempt. She probably hadn't had a good night's sleep for the past five years. If you asked her which day specifically, she'd just say it'd been since the day her life on Earth had went to hell. Being she had been in there before, it must have meant she was rather miserable.

Even though her body had matured a little as she grew older, you couldn't really tell because of the uniform she still wore. It was almost as if five years had never passed for her.

Nothing exploded around her as she trudged her way through the storm. Towards something rather large in the distance.

A couple things don't make sense in this picture. Why was she walking instead of floating? After last time, why was nothing blowing up because of her powers? And why was she even out in this horrid weather in the first place?

To answer the first two questions, it was because of Cyborg.

For months, she couldn't leave her room at all. Her powers so far gone from her control that she couldn't even meditate. Food had to be put through the door quickly so her magic wouldn't escape and harm whoever it was that was giving it to her. Be it Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, or a visiting honorary Titan. Filling in for her since she was unavailable to fight. And because… well, that's best left buried. It rather upsets her when it's mentioned.

Water was just about the same deal. And she was only lucky that she had a bathroom connected to her room. Otherwise, the situation of her room would have been far worse. As she couldn't leave without her magic escaping the confines of her room and destroying the whole tower.

To Raven, it had felt like she had been drowning in an endless wave of misery. Each and every single day. She would cry herself to sleep each night to the sounds of explosions all around her. Each night, she'd hope that her sobbing would drown out the noise of her emotions destroying everything. Repairing it. And destroying it all over again. She'd hope that her powers would eventually tire themselves out.

But her hopes could never drown out the wails of her emoticlones inside her own mind. The cries of her emoticlones grieving over what they had lost. Something that had been so precious to them all. She could drown out the outside world with all the hope that she wanted. But it could never drown out the own inner misery hurled at her every hour of the day. Invading her dreams and turning them into the most horrid of nightmares as punishment for what she'd done. Nightmares to terrible for her to revisit ever again.

It got so bad at one point, that she had almost taken a dagger out of her locked chest. The one where Malchior still laid trapped. It was the only weapon in existence that had the potential to kill her before her powers were to heal herself. A failsafe she'd created for if her demonic side were to ever try to take full control again. The enchantments in it would have stopped her body from healing itself.

And if Cyborg hadn't found something to help her, she might have killed herself. And might not be here today.

But one day, he had slipped a weird bracelet under her door with her food. It had been a dull brown looking thing. With weird intricate runes crisscrossed all over each other. Making it look like some kids art project gone wrong.

It had a note from Cyborg with it. Simply asking her to try it on as a test. Being as it wasn't picked up and destroyed by anything else. She'd done as Cyborg had said. Slipping it on to her right wrist.

When she had, it was like she had walked into a vacuum.

Her powers disappeared. The items around her dropped to the ground. The sounds of destruction that had became familiar to her for the past few months. The grief of her emoticlones inside her own head.

Gone. As if they didn't exist anymore. As if they had been transferred somewhere else.

When she had taken it off though, her powers had tried to act out and destroy everything again. Her emoticlones cries going through her mind again. As if they had never disappeared.

So this same bracelet, which she had had now for four years, eight months, and ten days; still rested on her wrist. Having not been taken off once ever since. For her safety, and the safety of everyone else in the Tower. Even though she hardly talked to anyone in there anymore. Even with her newfound freedom again from her emotions.

It might have silenced her powers. It might have silenced her connection to Nevermore. But it would never silence the emotions she felt in the slightest. All the grief she still felt. All the guilt she had for not acting soon enough. The deep sadness that despite what she tried, would never go away.

Without her powers though, it had also meant that she was no longer able to fight crime. She still lived in the Tower though. She just wasn't brought along on missions anymore.

And so the bracelet she wore was the sole reason why she was walking today instead of floating. It was also the reason why nothing was blowing up. Heaven knows how Cyborg ever managed to find something like that. (Maybe Batman?)

To the third question… do you remember earlier how I said she was walking towards something rather large in the distance? Well, about five years ago, something had been added to the park. Something she hadn't been able to see for the past five years.

In the center, by the biggest pond in the park, rested a twenty foot tall marble statue of a green, uniformed superhero. Standing tall and proud in the rain. With his ungloved hands to his sides.

Every detail had been exact from the original. From the claws on the ends of the fingers, to the lone fang sticking out of his mouth. The outside stone had been painted green. Just like his skin had been. Before it had turned normal when the Sakutia virus inside him died. His statue had a very good impression of the Doom Patrol Uniform carved into it.

Even in statue form, he still had a big smile on his face. A smile she hadn't seen in so long. And would never see from the source again. It had almost made her start crying all over again. As she thanked god for the wonderful people who had managed to create it so perfectly to her.

It was a statue of Beast Boy. Put there shortly after the funeral the city had hosted for him. The city had also paid for the statue. Putting it in his favorite spot in the park. With the help of Cyborg and a couple other Titans from around the world. Specifically Pantha, Herald, Aqualad, and Bumblebee.

Raven limped to the area in front of it. Now protected from the rain by Beast Boy's statue. In front of her was a small pedestal. A marble tablet sticking out from it at an angle. Inscribed with a message for all those who wanted to read it.

 _Beast Boy_

 _Member of the Doom Patrol_

 _Family of the Teen Titans_

 _Beloved hero of Jump City_

 _This statue stands to remind people of what and who a hero truly is_

 _A protector, even when faced with the prospect of death_

 _A friend, even when everyone around him despised him_

 _Above all_

 _A fighter, when everyone else gave up_

 _To all those who see this statue_

 _Remember his name_

 _And what he did to make our world a better place_

Below the message, on the pedestal itself, were things that people themselves had added. Some in crayon, some in marker, some in graffiti, and some that were actual photos.

A drawing of a green T Rex with a villain in its clutches. Looking strangely like Mumbo Jumbo.

A majestic picture of a green eagle flying through the sky. It's sharp green eyes looking towards something in the distance.

A graffiti of a cheetah. Running along a city street. Chasing what looked to be Johnny Rancid.

And so many other moments in time, captured by the cameras and imaginations of people. All of them endearing pictures and not mockeries of what he'd been.

The best one of them all though was a simple photo. One of all the Titans in the pizzeria. With him laughing about some lame joke he had found online. Everyone around him groaning at it. As he had managed to put his arm around Raven. It didn't look like she even noticed in the picture as she was too busy facepalming.

Raven felt tears coming to her eyes again. As some of the pictures and drawings had captured him almost perfectly. As the majestic creature she had remembered by. Also, on some of the pictures that were taped to the pedestal, were messages that the people had left.

 _He saved my life, and my daughter's. My family will never forget what he did for us._

 _He was a great guy. Even though he wasn't funny, he always tried his best to cheer up those around him. How could I hate him for that?_

 _He never hated anyone. Despite how much me and others teased him about being different from us. If he were alive today, I'd apologize to him for everything I ever said._

 _I'm so sorry for what I said to you that day. I didn't really want this to actually happen to you._

 _He didn't deserve to die. He had a full life ahead of him._

 _May God bless you my son. I know for sure that you made it to heaven indeed._

Raven was slightly glad to see that no one had desecrated his memory. That no one had decided to mock him after death. And that most had even apologized for what they'd said to him.

He deserved that much at least.

She was also slightly glad that the pictures and drawings themselves were protected from the rain. That they weren't ruined in the slightest. It'd make what she was about to do that much easier. She took in a deep breath as she focused inwards.

' _Guys, I know I haven't tried to talk to you for the last four to five years. But in case you can still hear me, can you please quiet yourselves so I can do this last thing for him? So I can find my peace in this life.'_

She received only silence as a reply. Since the connection was still silent. And after a little bit, she slowly took the bracelet she wore off her wrist for the first time in almost five years. As it came off, she desperately hoped that nothing would blow up.

When it came off, only a small rock was encased in black. But other than that, nothing exploded around her. As her emoticlones had listened to her. And were holding themselves back so she could do what she had came here to do.

Raven concentrated on her powers, and felt herself get lifted up into the air. For the first time in the past five years. It almost made her happy with relief. At doing something that had been so natural to her. But she knew it wouldn't last.

She slowly floated up the length of the statue. The rain pelting her small form as she came out from underneath it. Mud fell from her boots onto the ground below. Intermixing with the rain.

She stopped going up when she reached his head. So she was level with his green marble eyes. The big smile on his face right in front of her.

Gently, she let her hand trace the fang on his mouth. Admiring how it so closely resembled his. She let a small smile appear on her face for the first time in five years. Before she took both hands and set them on the sides of his head. Letting the energy accumulate in her body.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." She whispered out slowly in a gravelly voice. A voice that had rarely been used in a while. As she put her energy into those three words. Allowing her magic to do her one last spell.

At her words, cold black magic encased the statue. Making it glow as a beacon of darkness for a few seconds. Briefly protected the statue from the elements. Other than that, nothing seemed to be happening at first.

Then, a bright green light surrounded it. Seeming to being come out from within it. Penetrating the dark shield that was her magic.

Raven floated gently back towards the ground even as her magic took effect. Carefully concentrating so she didn't touch down too hard on her weak legs. She knew her magic would still be at work while she came down. So she didn't look when the bright light appeared.

When she touched down, the bright light faded away. Raven turned around and looked up at her work.

Beast Boy's statue still stood there. Almost seeming to be unchanged. But now, it seemed to have a glowing layer of bright green energy covering it. As if a layer of Starfire's energy of Starfire's starbolts was swimming in the air over the marble of the statue. Despite the heavy rain and the dark clouds, it showed like a bright beacon in the darkness. A little green miniature star on the ground.

Upon closer inspection, you could also tell that it looked brand new again. Like five years hadn't even passed from the day it had been made. No scratches made from the elements, no cracks made from aging. Nothing. As if the imperfections had been wiped clean from it. Which they had been.

The pictures and messages from below were now engraved into the marble pedestal. Forever to be untouched by the elements and human hands again. The pictures and drawings beautifully enhanced to appear more lifelike in the marble. It was an amazing sight to behold.

The best part of all though, to Raven, was the new message that laid at the bottom. Something she felt seemed better suited for him. And to help her find peace.

 _To Garfield 'Beast Boy' Logan_

 _Family of the Doom Patrol_

 _Founder and Family of the Teen Titans_

 _The one capable of loving everyone and anyone_

 _The one who had ever cared for the wellbeing of others above himself_

 _The one who cared for all his friends, despite who they might have been_

 _May you stand here in this place forever_

 _Untouched by the sands of time_

 _To be admired as a true hero_

 _As my true hero_

 _For always trying to get me to smile_

 _For cracking one of your lame jokes when I needed it_

 _For making sure I was never truly alone_

 _For dealing with my bad days in stride_

 _For everything you've ever done for me_

 _If I ever see you again_

 _Even if it means if I have to wait forever_

 _Until that day when that great god above judges us all_

 _I'll just want to tell you then_

 _Something I hope that I'll be able to tell you till the end of time_

 _I never hated you_

 _I loved you_

 _Raven_

Raven took one last moment to admire it, and then picked up the bracelet from off the muddy ground. Cleaned it off with the edge of her cloak. Before she finally put it back on.

As it slipped on, she felt a sense of peace from her emoticlones. As if they finally did really feel like they weren't in that endless pool of misery anymore. A small comfort for what she and them had to go through over the years. And for a second, she could have sworn she felt a spike of happiness near her. A ghostly happiness that seemed familiar.

And then her emoticlones fell into despair again. How they did so quickly, she'd never know.

As her powers disappeared again. And her emoticlones cries became silent once more. Never to be heard again.

Raven turned around from the now glowing statue. Having finally done what she'd came to do. While no one had been around to witness it.

And so she limped away.

Back through the mud of the park.

Back through the heavy rain that fell all around her.

Back to Cyborg's car. Him waiting in the driver's seat with a smile on his face.

Before they both drove back to the Tower.

Back to a new life.

* * *

In the years that followed, several things happened.

Nightwing and Starfire finally got married. Just months after Raven had transformed Beast Boy's statue to a material that would never age. Could never be scratched. And could essentially survive a supernova. Meaning it could never be destroyed, ever.

Robin and Starfire had several kids of their own in the years of their marriage that they took care of. Robin had changed to Nightwing shortly after his marriage to Starfire. As he tried to balance the superhero business and taking care of his family.

After a couple years from when his third and last child was born, both Nightwing and Starfire along with their kids moved to Gotham. Were Batman gave up his title to Nightwing. Making him the new Batman.

Both of them had remained in Gotham ever since. Raven visited them now and then with the help of a Wayne Airlines jet. Sometimes to babysit so they could escape the house. Other times to just spend time with them in general. But otherwise, they were left mostly alone.

Cyborg and Bumblebee had also got married. Although it took them a year longer than Batman and Starfire had taken.

Apparently, during the time of Raven's ordeal, both of them had spent a lot of time together. Mainly because it had been Bumblebee who had visited the Tower the most during those five years out of all the other Titans. And so, one thing led to another, and here they were married.

Both of them still lived with Raven in the Tower. Mainly since Cyborg had been the one who had built the whole freaking thing and all. He took building a home to a whole new level back then. And he certainly hadn't planned on just giving it up. Not for a long while at least.

Because of some obvious problems on Cyborg's part, they hadn't gotten a baby the natural way. And had instead adopted a young baby girl into their family. The girl had a light black skin, with beautiful black curls of hair sticking out of her head. Big brown curious eyes that couldn't seem to focus on anyone. And an adorable smile that sometimes even made Raven herself smile.

Cyborg still liked to work on his T-Car when he could. And Bumblebee sometimes called him Sparky for old time's sake. Leading to a teasing contest between the two that'd drive Raven out of the room from annoyance.

But otherwise, you would see the two of them together with their daughter. Playing around with her as if she was their own. Which, in a way, she was. The only time they weren't with their daughter was when the rare call from the city came in. Leaving Raven to take care of little Bee as Cyborg liked to call his baby girl.

Ever since that day though, Raven had changed. For the better at most.

The weight she had lost before was now back on her body. Along with a little extra in just the right places. The bags under her eyes were now gone. As the nightmares she'd been suffering from for the past five years had finally disappeared for the most part.

She had started out slowly at first. But after a while, it seemed like she'd almost come out of her shell again. Seeming at times to almost be normal to anyone who saw her. Well, normal for her at least. Most of the time, she still acted like her emotionless self who didn't care about the world. That is, until she was alone with one of the kids.

Cyborg still had some juicy blackmail from when he'd seen her playing Super Baby with his little girl. Not that she really knew of course. Even without her powers, she still frightened the crap out of him.

With some insistence from Cyborg, she started to train again in hand to hand combat. In case people decided to invade the Tower while he and Bumblebee weren't there. So she could protect herself and his family. And from that point on, she'd started working her body back to it's physical prime again. Getting in better shape without the use of her powers for once.

She also started to get in contact again with her friends and other family Titans again. Wanting to quiet the fears they had of her failing health from before. In most ways, it worked. Although only one look at the bracelet on her wrist and most of them would still be able to tell.

She was still suffering emotionally from what had happened before. That she'd never really be able to fully recover from it. And that she'd always have to wear that bracelet so those around her would never be harmed.

Still, as the years passed on by, the other Titans gradually began to forget this fact. As she seemed to be completely normal by now.

Some of them rose up to the Justice League. Replacing their older counterparts in protecting the universe. Or settled with other heroes/people to raise families of their own. Leading them in their ordinary lives of taking care of a ever growing family.

Raven had many of her good days spent with her friends. The days where she almost managed a small smile. Or would engage with them in a conversation about random things.

But on other days, when she'd wake up from so horrible nightmare. Or when the guilt would feel overwhelming to her again. She'd lock herself in her room. Not wanting to speak to anyone or do anything. Other than to cry over what she had lost in her life.

But even when all seemed dark, all she'd have to do was look out the window and look towards the city in the distance. The park easily visible because of the height of her room.

Where his glowing green statue stood. Seeming to be smiling into the deepest reaches of her soul. Silently comforting her, in a way that said everything would be okay.

So whenever she'd be called Aunt Raven by the Grayson's kids. And grandma by their eventual grandkids.

Whenever she'd help the Stone's babysit their adopted daughter. And then their daughter's daughters and sons in the tower.

Whenever her life felt like a living hell all over again. And the guilt of living would start to consume her soul.

All she'd have to do is look out her bedroom window.

And look to her glowing green star from the bedroom window.

Where she'd be filled with happiness.

That one day, she'd see him again.

That a great brightness would fill the dark clouds in her life.

That a love would fill her aching heart with warmth.

And with a hope.

Forever untouchable by time.

That one day.

She'd be able to say it.

To his smiling face.

And not hesitate as she said those words.

 _I never hated you Garfield_

 _I loved you_

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I know, it's a little shorter than usual. But I think I captured it pretty well. It's still sad, but in a way. It's also a little happy. With more sadness added to the mix.**

 **I think I could add one more Epilogue that comes after this one. But I think overall that it's mainly okay. And that it doesn't really need another Epilogue to this. I think this could just as easily stand without the help of anything more.**

 **Today was my last day in school! Tomorrow, I get to start working as a dishboy in a restaraunt! (not really excited about that, just excited about the fact that I get to sleep in a little)**

 **So next up, the happy epilogue. Also, I'm just wondering about this, someone asked me in a review in my story "Broken" a while back to write a second part in Raven's POV. Would that be something you guys would like to see?**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


	6. Love Is Worth It

**Alright guys. This is going to be the last thing I'm adding to the story. A nice happy epilogue with no more angst…**

 **Nah! Just a small touch. I got plenty of practice in that department, but I have to add just a little more. But I'm still going to get to practice my next favorite thing in a story. Happily Ever After!**

 **Yes Daniel, I remembered you for this one! Since you gave me your first review ever, I'm dedicating this chapter to you. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Mailbox Time!**

 **RPGPersona:** That was what I was hoping to aim for. Giving it the effect of having her lose the one she loved, yet being able to move on with her life. In a sad, yet happy tragic way. Glad you really liked it, and I really hope that you'll like this last one.

 **FF8cerberus:** Don't worry, we all have our moments sometimes. I know what it's like to get caught up in one thing, and to ignore the rest in it's entirety. I'm glad you liked that last line in there, because spoiler alert! You're going to see it again!

 **Lilfitz04:** I'm sorry to see you teared up at this. But hopefully this epilogue will bring you tears of joy this time :).

 **SuperWG:** You know, I don't really know myself what could have happened to Adonis. Maybe the experience with Raven made him give up a life of crime for good? *Shrugs* Anyways, I'm hoping you're going to like this chapter.

 **Sarin5150:** Hey, nice to know I have servicemen out there who are willing to read this in their downtime! I sincerely hope the people are treating you okay there in Germany man. And thanks for stepping up to do what most other people in the world aren't willing to do.

 **Cb:** I'm hoping you'll find this a happy chapter, and a great chapter. Thanks again for saying the last one was great!

 **Foamsatmouth:** I know I already talked to you about this in a PM. But I still have to say this for old times sake... sorry, no refunds available! LOLOLOLOLOL! I hope you're really going to like this last chapter here! Because I spent all week in my free time fine tuning this masterpiece of epic awesomeness!

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I need to count how many times I've said I don't own Teen Titans after this update.**

* * *

 **Why Do You Hate Me?**

 _Love Is Worth It_

* * *

You know, it's funny how things can change when a different event happens. Instead of the one from before.

How something that can seem so small and insignificant to the mass population, can affect someone's future so drastically. To the point of bringing about a change in the person altogether. And changing the events of said future for the better. Kind of like the theory of alternate timelines.

After the events of that one week, when everything was said and done. Something had changed within Raven.

Yeah, she was still sarcastic most of the time in her replies to idiocy. She still spoke in an emotionless monotone to her teammates. She still strived to try and keep her emotions under control to the best of her abilities. And yes, there was still times when she felt like blowing something up when she was pissed.

You might be wondering this. What exactly changed within Raven?

But first, I'd like to say what happened after Raven ran out of the room that day. And just what transpired in the Tower soon after.

To give you guys a shortened version of what happened. I'll just say that after Cyborg and Beast Boy led the demonic Raven on a wild goose chase throughout the Tower, Raven finally caught the two of them in the garage. Cyborg had still been smirking widely when he was caught. Although Beast Boy had a slight look of fear on his face.

Rage had demanded something simple from Cyborg. To delete everything he had seen in that room. This was what Cyborg had said to her.

"No way Rae! You can hit me with your best shot! Cuz I am so not deleting this juicy bit of blackmail ever!"

She had only smiled widely at him, making Cyborg confused for a moment. Before Rage gave Cyborg what I have personally dubbed: 'The Doctor Light experience.'

Yeah, he was sucked into the folds of her cloak, and shown the area of Outer Perdition. The exact spot that Doctor Light had seen before. All those years ago. And despite the defeat of Trigon, it was still as horrifying as ever.

This is all his cybernetic brain was able to process in the short time he was there. As most of it was too… disturbing for mortal minds such as mine to simply imagine.

Cyborg could hear all the wicked souls of the dead crying out in misery all around him. Suffering all forms of various punishment. From being gutted again and again by a demon with a bloody axe for a head. Large ugly vultures perched on top of others souls tied to chains by a lava lake. Being stabbed by them again, and again, and again. They got all the pain, but no death to relieve them from it.

The last thing he saw was a couple of big, ugly, yet scary looking demons. Whipping the wicked with chains made of the heads of their many past victims. Spikes were also attached to the heads for effect. Some of the wicked being punished were being hit over and over again in front of them. This is the worst part, most were being punished by a chain of their own spiked heads.

Did I mention outside the area of the lava lake, it was as cold as the middle of the Arctic?

After Rage had pulled Cyborg out from there, he had been pale all over. His cybernetics dim in their glowing colors. A look of profound fear having taken over the smirk that had been on his face. And he was holding his body to himself. Trying to get his heaters to kick in again.

"So Cy. Do you really want to keep that in your memory? Or do I have to have you live there for a whole day? (Grabs her chin in thought) Or a week?" Rage had sweetly asked him in a voice that held no sweetness in it.

Cyborg had ran like hell was after him out of that garage and back to his room. Where he then proceeded to delete all the experiences of the day from his mind. And for good measure, he also deleted those of the past week. To make sure there were no triggers to ever bring that up ever again inside his mind.

Cyborg had always wondered why Doctor Light had to go through therapy every time he so much as saw Raven when they battled. Well, now he knew. And Cyborg was only grateful he could delete such an experience from his mind.

Shortly after this, Cyborg sent an apology card to Doctor Light. Who was still tucked away in his nice little jail cell.

Cyborg would learn how important it was to never piss off Raven again. As even though he deleted the memories, he'd still have nightmares of some demon with an axe like head, hitting him over and over again with a chain made of his own heads with spikes in all of them.

Who knows the evil that lies in the hearts of men? Oh wait… (I do)

So Raven ended up punishing Cyborg. And most likely mentally scarring him for life. Not really sure about that last part there.

What the hell did she do to Beast Boy?

Do you remember what she thought before? How nice, his lips had felt on hers. How she hadn't even had the chance to kiss him back? Could you imagine how mad she might have been at that? That he had taken her first kiss away before she could give him a proper one back?

After Cyborg had ran out of that room, scared for his own life. Beast Boy's eyes had been wide with fear. Looking at the towering demoness hovering over him. A wide smirk on said demoness's face.

"Now, to deal with you." She had said in a dark ominous tone.

He knew she wouldn't kill him. Not after all the work she put into healing him a mere few hours before. But after seeing what had happened to Cyborg. He was wondering if death would be a better option.

Once Raven had been sure Cyborg was out of sight, she had lifted him up to her four eyed level. Bringing him face to face with the smirking face of Rage.

For all his credit, Beast Boy didn't cower in front of her demonic gaze. He just closed his eyes wordlessly. Waiting patiently for what he felt would be the start to years of much needed therapy. Or a quick painless death.

That is… until a pair of demonic lips had crashed onto his. And he lost the ability to think coherently soon afterwards. As he melted into said kiss.

Items in the garage were blowing up all around the two. But they didn't seem to care.

What had he been afraid of before? Why did he think he was going to need therapy for this? Unless it was to cure him of this newfound addiction he had now. Was this the hell he had been sent to? If so, then it was a most delicious form of hell.

Of course, the kiss had to eventually stop. And when it did stop, Beast Boy somehow knew that Raven was back in control. Had most likely been in control for a good part of that kiss. As his feet were back on the ground now for quite some time. Not held up by a dark tentacle anymore.

Beast Boy had a big goofy smile on his face when she pulled back.

That quickly turned into a frown when he saw the wicked smirk on her face. When the sound of a portal opening up came from behind him.

Next thing he knew, he was sputtering for breath on the surface of the bay. Already soaked through from the cold water. Not quite as cold as hell at least. He looked up after that in time to see the black portal close overhead.

Raven had just pulled one over him. Him! The master prankster of the Tower! And she had gotten him like a teenager teasing a little kid with a dollar bill.

Despite what had just happened, he had the goofy smile back on his face again.

"I knew she totally digged me."

Another portal opened overhead. He looked up in time to get hit in the face by a balloon full of motor oil.

Good thing he had all that water around him to wash himself off with. (badum crash)

* * *

In short, that had been all that happened that day. Well, everything that was noteworthy to be put down here. I'm not going to bother to tell you his reaction to the motor oil balloon. Other than the fact that his mouth had been open when it happened. You can very well guess what happened from there.

So yeah, you now know what happened after the original kiss that day. Cyborg is likely going to need therapy from his experience. Doctor Light received an apology letter. And Beast Boy didn't end up dying by the hands of Rage. Heck, he even got a free kiss out of it.

But I know what you're all wondering now. What exactly changed in Raven that day? What did any of what I just told you indicate some sort of grand change. Even though at the start I told you that she was still mainly her old self?

Here's a hint, Rage might have been the one that had kissed him, but there was a time near the end, where Raven herself was doing it. And not Rage.

She hadn't pushed him away like before. At least, not immediately. She hadn't tried to hurt him in any way. Besides the balloon of motor oil of course. Although I doubt she knew his mouth was open when she threw it in the portal.

Above all, she had allowed herself to feel her emotions.

You see, this was the change that occurred in Raven that day. She had allowed herself to open up to her emotions. She had embraced her emotions and let them out. Not knowing what they'd wreak havoc upon.

Raven had allowed herself to simply… feel.

However, it would be a long time in the making before another kiss like what they shared in the garage would come again. Yes, Raven may have thrown all caution into the wind that day. But it takes more than a kiss of passion to throw away years of teachings. Years of rules. Years of warnings, prophecies, dangers, the like.

Raven had talked to Beast Boy alone the next day. She had wanted him to understand just what he was getting himself into. That she really did love him. That she knew he also loved her. But that he'd have to be patient with her. To give her some time to allow her emotions to adjust. That she could still hurt him if they took things too fast. In the end, she voiced how her powers could even kill him if they went too far at once. And that she didn't want him to die because of her.

This had been his joking answer. Totally Beast Boy of him to be given a serious talk, and turn it into a joke. Right?

"Rae, if I die doing something that makes you lose control, to the point where you killed me. At least I'd know I died a happy man." He had said to her in a joking manner, a wide smirk on his face with a wink at the end. (Heh, you can try to determine what kind of joke it was to yourselves.)

He had only received an ice cold glare in response. Before he heard the sound of a portal opening, and was once again in the cold water of the bay. With that same smirk still adorning his face. Raven had left the room they had been in shortly after, a small blush forming under her hood.

And so started off the rocky relationship between Raven and Beast Boy.

At first, their teammates wouldn't really notice much of a difference. Other than the fact that Raven allowed him to hug her in front of them now and then. Without yelling at him of course. Although she was never the one that initiated the hug. And they never lasted more than a few seconds.

Or when she got pissed at something he did. Whether it be he pushed her emotions to far, made her feel more than she wanted, etc. She'd open a portal straight above the bay to send him in. Instead of just chucking him out the window, or have the portal lead to another dimension like it did before. Cyborg never had to replace another window because of her again.

If Raven was in a good mood during the day, or if Beast Boy said or did something really touching for her. She'd give him a peck on the cheek. Much to his delight. Although the first few times she tried it, this led to random items blowing up. Or becoming damaged if they were too large to be dealt with all at once.

Poor Cy.

The first time they actually pecked each other on the lips alone was in his precious T-Car.

It had been when Beast Boy had taken Raven to a hill outside the city at night to see the stars. She had told him it was a beautiful sight to see. He had told her he had something more beautiful than those stars next to him.

Apparently, that had been the right thing to say. As Raven had been the one to initiate the quick kiss that time. Catching him right off guard.

Cyborg swears Victoria could never run the same after Beast Boy had borrowed her for his and Raven's first date. Cyborg never knew that Raven had done a quick repair job on the car's engine so they could get home. Mainly because Victoria was destroyed in a fight with the Hive Five the week after. (Inspired by my submissions to BBRae week).

It did take some time, since it had been such a habit between them before. But their arguing did lessen somewhat. But didn't entirely disappear altogether. There was still things that would always be argued between the two, like getting Raven to eat tofu, Beast Boy lowering the volume on his new game console, or who got the last slice of pizza at the pizza parlor. Normal day to day things for the Titans in general.

In public, it was even less obvious that they were in a relationship. Since they had already spent the majority of their time in crime fighting guarding each other's backs. Saving the other when one got in trouble and all that. And because Raven still didn't like to show emotion in public.

The public was left clueless to the change.

The only thing that was different was when the battle would end. Where they'd proceed to immediately go to each other first to make sure the other was okay. Instead of checking with their other teammates first. But it was such a small change that the public didn't see it.

Well, most of the public. There was almost always a certain black haired brown eyed man in the crowd at every scene. Seeing it happen every time with his own two eyes.

He'd leave soon after the Titans left the area. Glad in his heart that the two Titans were finally together. As he'd go back to his boring life. Hoping for the best for the two.

Within the first couple weeks of the first day Beast Boy was fighting crime again, many letters were written by the citizens and sent to Beast Boy. Most of them being apology letters for what they said about him.

Beast Boy also received gifts of thanks from those he had saved before. One of which was a brand new moped to his delight.

One letter in particular though, held only a couple crayon drawings.

It was a couple of childish drawings of a couple of his forms. All of which were in green. A cheetah charging through a couple trees, a dog in a park, a cute little bird on a little boy's shoulder, and his personal favorite. A T-Rex, roaring at a crowd of stick figures. At the bottom of the last one, was a small note in childish writing.

 _I don't care what mommy says bout you. You are still my favorite Titan of them all. Rock on dude!_

 _William_

Beast Boy had it framed on a wall in his room shortly afterward. The biggest smile you could ever see adorning his face.

It still hangs there to this day.

It certainly took a long while in the making. With Raven having to be led by Beast Boy in the field of learning to accept and express her emotions. To help move their relationship forward.

He didn't have her feel everything with love all at once. But slowly took his time in helping her to come out of her shell. Like a turtle seeing the light of day for the first time. To help her expand her comfort zone in expressing herself. At least, to him alone and not in public.

It was slow.

It was painful.

There were many tears shed.

And there were a couple times where Raven pushed him away, time and time again.

Not to spite him this time. Or to purposely hurt him either. But rather, out of fear that she was showing too much emotion, and that it was affecting her powers. That if she were to continue, it could mean losing too much control over her powers, and harming him in the process.

During these times of self-doubt, she'd lock herself away in her room. Sometimes for hours, at most, a couple days. Depending on how big her fear was when it came upon her.

But Beast Boy would wait outside her door every time. Where he'd stay until she came back out.

Sometimes, if it took a while, he'd try to talk to her through the doorway. The subjects ranged from the weather, to the Titans, to his own dark past. Most of the time, it took him having to reveal something about himself, to get Raven to overcome her fears. And to come out of her room to try and continue where they had left off.

It was through these times when Beast Boy tried to talk to Raven through the door, when she came to learn much about him. Like when she learned about his murderous greedy uncle. Or the childhood he had taken away when he joined the Doom Patrol. And even when his own parents had died when he failed to save them.

With each secret about himself that Beast Boy shared, Raven came to appreciate him more and more. And tried so hard to smash her fears about her powers. To try and simply allow herself to feel. Her times of locking herself in her room became fewer and farther in between. All seemed to be going well.

Then, came a time when she had tried to get herself to kiss him in front of their friends. When he had finally read a full book series just for her. She had wanted to kiss him to show how proud she was of him.

The whole kitchen had blown up. And part of the debris from the waffle maker had made a small cut him on his arm. The other unharmed Titans had stared in shock at her.

You couldn't have seen anybody teleport out of a room any faster than she did.

Beast Boy had to talk to her through a now black shielded doorway for a whole week after that. Trying to convince her that her worst fears hadn't happened. That he was still just fine. That it was only a scratch he had gotten.

But as the days past, he didn't even know if she could hear him through the doorway anymore. He had tried bringing up things from his past that had gotten her to come out before. The first time someone saw his claws. The time he lived alone without any friends after the Doom Patrol. The day he had felt so alone when Soto had came and tried to kidnap him.

He even mentioned the time his parents had died again. Hoping that it would make her want to come out and get over her fear. But nothing worked. She was shutting herself from the world again. Trying to shut herself away from her emotions. The emotions that had just harmed her Beast Boy.

* * *

 **To have this next part make sense, as to what had been said on the seventh day, I'll stop the way I've been writing up to now. To give you a view of just how truly emotional this day was for the two. By going right into the interaction scene here.**

Beast Boy was sitting on the opposite wall from Raven's door. Looking down at the floor. He could hear the thrumming of energy that was just a few feet in front of him. Keeping him from trying to get in to see his Raven.

He let out a small sigh. Nothing had worked in getting the dark girl to come out of her room. It had been a whole week, and her dark barrier hadn't relented in the slightest. He had tried talking to her through the barrier about everything. Like their time with the Titans. All the different criminals they had faced. Everything in his past, from the death of his parents, to the time when he first met the Titans. Trying to at least get her to respond. He had tried cooking some of her favorite waffles and other foods to coax her to at least have something to eat.

Yet nothing worked. Nothing could make her get over her fear and come out. Beast Boy felt like he was being chewed up on the inside. He knew it wasn't entirely her fault, but the fact that she was pushing him away again. That she was hurting him in order to protect him...

He got up, and started to pound on the force barrier with his fists. "Dammit Rae! It was only a small scratch! It was nothing serious enough to make you do this to yourself! To have you do this to me!" He shouted at the barrier of dark energy.

He got no response.

He continued to pound against it anyways. "Can you at least acknowledge in some way that you can hear me!? So I know I'm not talking to a freaking wall here! That you could show you still care about me!"

Still no response. Not even a flicker in the barrier. Nothing to show he was getting through to her.

An idea came to his mind, and he switched the area he was pounding on. From the doorway, to the wall to the right side of it. The wall that would still be part of her room, but wasn't covered in her dark energy. It was six inches of titanium, but the reverberations that would come off of it would likely be quite loud in her room. He was starting to wonder why he didn't think of it sooner.

Raven heard the pounding switch from the barrier she made over the door to the wall to the left of it. She briefly thought through her tears if she should extend the barrier she had made. So that way he wouldn't be able to get into her room. But decided against it. Beast Boy would know that she could hear him for sure. He'd know that she was perfectly capable of hearing him. And he wouldn't stop in his efforts until she came out after that. And she didn't want to come out, just to hurt him again when she felt some feeling..

Even with the pounding on her wall, Beast Boy got no response. He had tears of his own trying to form in his eyes. Although he wasn't exactly one to just let them fall. His hands were starting to ache, and the area he had been pounding on was full of dents from his fists. Some were just mere craters, while others reached outward into her room.

He stopped pounding on her now dented wall to rest his head on it. Through one of the dents he had made at eye level, he could barely see through the slimmest of cracks into her room. Could see her floating above her bed. Crying silently as items flew all around her room. He could faintly hear the sound of them crashing into the walls now. With the sound proof wall slightly breached.

"Raven, please. Just come out and talk to me Rae. I hate it when you do this to yourself." Beast Boy said in a tone verging on a whimper.

Raven didn't even move her eyes from the door. And remained silent. Although more tears were falling from her eyes. And the items in her room started to fly around faster and faster. She refused to make a sound though.

"Rae… I don't care about what happened back in the kitchen. None of the others care about it. It was just an accident. And you barely even hurt me. Please come out…"

Raven's body was shaking over her bed. But she still refused to acknowledge him. She refused to believe that he knew she was perfectly capable of hearing him. She didn't know he could see her slowly starting to crumble.

"Rae… you told me you feared that you'd hurt me because of our relationship. And I understood that from day one, there was always that chance… but Rae, you're hurting me now. Trying to keep me away from you… because you don't want to hurt me… but you're still hurting me Rae... just please, say something to me…"

She fell onto her bed, her concentration finally lost. The barrier in front of her door fell, and the items in her bed sped up in their ferocity. She was in the middle of the maelstrom. Crying heavily into her bed.

"Why can't you just give up on me Gar?" Raven said through her sobs. Unable to continue to ignore him anymore. He had said the one thing she hadn't wanted to hear.

"Why should I Rae?" Beast Boy asked back through the wall. Smiling slightly in his mind when he heard her voice reach his ears.

"I hurt you Gar! I couldn't even get myself to kiss you in front of our friends and I hurt you! What if I had managed to kiss you! You could have died for all I know!" She screamed out. Beast Boy shook his head, even though she couldn't see it. Wasn't Raven supposed to be the logical one here?

"Rae! It was barely a scratch! Heck, even the scab is healed over now! I'm perfectly fine! A-Okay! 100% healthy!"

"But I still hurt you Gar! I told you that this would happen! I told you what my emotions were capable of doing!"

"And I told you that I wouldn't care if you hurt me! I told you that if it got to the point where your powers killed me, at least I'd die happy! I might have sounded like I was joking back then Rae! But I was serious when I told you that! I love you! And I don't ever want to give up on you! Even if it meant the death of me! Because without you Rae, MY LIFE IS BETTER OFF DEAD!"

 _Pause_ "Why me?"

… "What?"

He saw her look up from her bed. Looking straight at the dent where he was positioned. Through all the flying items in the air. "Why me? Why love me, when I can't love you back without hurting you?... Why couldn't I have been normal so I could love you without hurting you? Just why Gar?" Her crying intensified at the end.

Beast Boy hated to see her cry. It was so unlike the strong emotionless person she made herself to be to others. He decided to take a risk, and morphed.

She was crying into her bed still, when she heard a large thump on the floor in front of her. She looked up, only for her violet eyes to widen in fright. Beast Boy was now standing in front of the dented portion of her wall. Looking straight into her own eyes.

He walked calmly across her room. Through the trail of destruction. Her astonished eyes following his path. As she saw him for the first time in over a week. How gaunt and tired his face looked from lack of sleep. He appeared a little thinner from lack of eating as well. She felt that at this point, she probably looked in about the same state as him. If not worse.

"Rae, you aren't a monster... Even when I was face to face with your Rage for the first time, I never saw you as a monster." He sat down beside her on the bed. None of the items in the maelstrom in the room had touched him. Her teary eyes were still focused on his green emeralds.

"I fell in love with you for who you were Rae. Who you still are now. One of the bravest, strongest, most selfless heroes I've ever known... I love you Rae." He then brought her rather thin body close to his. Engulfing her small form in his warm embrace.

She cried into his chest for a long time. Far longer than what had been in the Infirmary. The items of her room flew all around the pair. She was feeling so broken from her fear. The fear of her own powers turning on him again. Yet here he was in her room now. Comforting her when she felt she couldn't have been comforted. And she wasn't even thinking about teleporting him out of there away from danger. Not when he was being her anchor in a sea of chaos.

The warm feeling coming from his soul engulfed the cloud of misery in hers. And she felt herself starting to slowly relax against him. Her tears becoming a gradually slower trickle down her face.

"Gar. Don't you ever wish we were normal? That we could have gone through our lives without the powers we were given? And be just like other people?" She asked him. He started to chuckle.

"Rae, I can tell you from experience that normal is pretty much overrated. No super strength, no sharp hearing, no ability to turn into animals, and my favorite, no ability to fly."

She blinked in confusion at him. "But if that monkey hadn't bitten you, you could have grown up normal. You could have had a childhood. You wouldn't spend most of your time each day fighting crime in a city that hardly showed you any respect to you in the past. You could have fallen in love with someone else who couldn't…" She drowned off at the end. The fear already starting to make an appearance inside her again.

He just pulled her closer to himself. "Rae, I could have grown up rich for all I cared. I could have had all these wonderful things happen to me. God himself could have been throwing me all the luck and blessings available in the world… but it could have never made up for the fact that I never would have been a Teen Titan. That I never would have gotten to meet, much less, fall in love with someone as wonderful as you."

"But-"

"Rae." Ever the interrupter. "Just please… stop letting your fear control what you think will happen. I just walked through a maelstrom of flying projectiles to get to you. And not a single one touched me."

She looked around them, seeing nothing flying around this time. She had to admit to herself that indeed, her powers hadn't even touched him… this time. "But what if-"

He put a finger over her lips. Her fear was being replaced by anger at being interrupted yet again. "There is no what if. There is no guessing. And there is certainly nothing to be afraid of. It's all in your mind Rae." He said, cupping her cheek at the end. "You just have to let go of that fear." He whispered.

She shook her head at him. "Gar, why do you have to choose now of all times to make sense?" She said in an exasperated tone. Which actually made Beast Boy start to laugh. His free arm pulling her closer.

"Because you wuv me mama." He said in a childish voice. One she hadn't heard in awhile. Her tears finally stopped, as she found herself chuckling at him.

"Act your age Garfield. I'm being serious." She tried to snap at him, but spectacularly failed to achieve the right voice. As she was still chuckling. He was laughing along with her.

She didn't see it back then, neither did he. But as they talked to each other, comforted each other, laughed with each other, and basically shared in their feelings with each other.

Not a single item had blown up. Been engulfed in black energy. Or basically acted in any strange way at all.

As her cloak had visibly whitened.

Raven had finally let go of her fear to feel. To cry. To be happy. To get enraged.

And above all, to love.

As the fear that the dragon had placed in her before, vanished into the air of that day.

* * *

 **Now back to normal. There shall be no more angst!**

Beast Boy and Raven's relationship changed that day. Thankfully, for the better. Their teammates started to take more and more notice of the two's relationship. As it started to become more and more obvious to them. And to the other honorary Titans that came to the Tower.

Like when they entered the Common Room in the morning. To find the two cuddled up to each other under a blanket on the couch. Having fallen asleep watching some late night movie together. Or from reading to each other. Or on the rare occasion, when he got her to play a video game with him. Cyborg would wisely make sure he and the others never told Raven they ever found them like this.

He didn't want to wipe his memory again. Or grieve over the smoking remains of his baby again. Like he had last time they had made out in the garage.

There were other things too. That the others began to notice. Like when they could barely see the corners of her lips curl up at the sight of Beast Boy for a second. Or how she always seemed to be seeking him out. Even though she'd heavily deny it to her teammates. And whenever she was around him, her hood was always down. It was never up around him.

The most visible change to them though, was when her outfit had completely turned white. She was finally happy, and in love. Her fear of hurting him was never brought up again inside her mind.

The only thing that didn't change between the two was the fact that they still argued from time to time. But like when she pushed him away, it wouldn't be long until they met up again to apologize to each other. And get back to where they were.

They didn't want to revert to what they had been before ever again.

Finally, about two or so years after the day they got together, the public finally became aware of their relationship. No, it wasn't her getting mad at meeting Adonis again. No matter how hilarious it would have been. It wasn't a life or death situation either. Where he told her I love you in front of a crowd of people. Before charging head long into the danger. It wasn't when they were fighting crime period. It wasn't even when her outfit color changed.

It was when he took her to a movie theater. To see Wicked Scary II.

The ticket guy up front had recognized the two. This being their first date inside the city and all. They didn't think that people would care much about the two of them going out to see a movie. A movie that had been in the theaters for awhile at that. That was slowly becoming part of the dust heap in the theatre's storage room.

The ticket guy had totally fanboyed all about them being there on a date together. And he ended up telling every person that came after that how the famous Beast Boy and Raven were on a date together in the theater! Watching Wicked Scary II.

The movie instantly became popular again that night. As swarms of people came in to also see the movie. And see if the rumors were true.

They never did find the two heroes.

Rafters up above, the ability to fly, and a dark scary room. All add up to give you the ability to watch a movie without being seen. And make the people too scared to look towards the ceiling. Afraid that some scary thing would pop out from the rafters up above.

So the two heroes managed to watch the entire movie. No one pointing them out at all from below. They even enjoyed a little make out session during the credits.

The two wore holo-rings every time they went out together after that incident.

In the years that would follow, Beast Boy would change his hero name to Changeling. Although he went by his real name around his teammates. His uniform design didn't really change, other than the fact that he changed the normal colors to mainly white with a little red mixed in. Raven would get rid of the hood on her white cloak, but otherwise she remained mostly the same.

Beast Boy never really did grow much in height. Only barely managing to surpass Raven by a simple inch. Still, he was happy that he had grown at all. And Raven certainly didn't seem to mind being the shortest on the team anymore. Changeling had also managed to keep his playful, yet serious personality as he grew older.

Raven, despite having full control of her powers, would still take a little time out of each day to meditate. Whether in their shared room, in the Common Room, or up on the roof. It didn't matter to her. As she still did the exercise to put her mind at peace. And liked doing it in the places where she felt closest to herself. Or to him in general.

Robin, now known as Nightwing, was surprisely the first one to propose to his girlfriend. As the other honorary Titans had made a bet saying Changeling would have been the first in doing so with Raven. There was a lot of money given to the smug winners that day. And a lot of empty pocketed heroes who went to their homes pissed off.

In fact, Changeling had proposed to Raven only a month later. But due to the damper effect of the many lost bets, their engagement hadn't been as well received by their fellow teammates. Who had still been a little pissed at how much money they had lost to their teammates.

The public had taken it well enough though, with everyone throwing their entire support to the four Titans. Especially for Changeling and Raven. Who seemed the most popular for some reason. (If you look it up on this site, BBxRae is actually the most popular pairing. Even more so than Rob/Star. Who knew?)

Well, almost everyone.

There would still be the very few who felt the four Titans were making a mistake. And were with the wrong partners. They would take their cries of outrage to the internet. With their writing, with their art, or with their barbed tongues in general.

But their cries of anger and anguish, would be forever lost in the uproar of approval from the oh so many others that outnumbered them. As it always would be, past, present, and future. The crowds just loved their BBxRae and RobxStar for some weird reason.

And so, Nightwing was married to Starfire in a church in a Protestant ceremony. While Changeling was married to Raven in the Tower in a simple Azarathian ceremony. Cyborg, would eventually marry Bumblebee in a Catholic church. Although it took another year for them to tie the knot.

Robin and Starfire would eventually move out of the Tower with their three kids to Gotham. Just as they would have done before if Changeling had died. Heck, Nightwing was still given the title of Batman from his mentor shortly after getting there. It was as if nothing had really changed in this time line for them.

Raven and Changeling would come in to see them now and then. Thanks, ironically, to a Wayne Industries jet. But they were usually the only two Titans to really come and visit, to babysit, or to chat with them in general. Even though Changeling lived, Batman and Starfire would continue to become distanced from their teammates.

Of course, Cyborg and Bumblebee still adopted their little girl, for obvious reasons. In fact, it was the same girl they would have adopted if Changeling had, or hadn't died.

Cyborg would still have the juicy blackmail of Raven playing Super Baby with his little Bee. Cyborg would also still work on his T-Car when he could. Bumblebee would still like to call him Sparky for old times sake. And the teasing contest that would ensue would drive Raven out of the room from annoyance. While Changeling would stay to watch the show unfold with bright eyes.

And yes, Cyborg and Bumblebee's daughter was still capable of making Raven smile. And spent most of her time with the parents who had adopted her.

So, what was different? What changed? What is so special about this timeline that doesn't seem so obvious?

You see, what was different this time around, and what made this so special to me. Was that Garfield 'Beast Boy/Changeling' Logan, was most certainly not dead. No, not even in the slightest.

Although, every day of his marriage, you would hear him say how it felt a lot like he was in heaven. Ironic considering who his wife was. *slap* OW!

He and Raven would surprise every single Titan. As the two who were thought to be made sterile by their given powers, thus the least likely to have their own kids, would actually end up having the largest family out of all the other Titans. Totaling in at six healthy kids. A daughter, followed by two sons, and then two more daughters, followed by one last son. The last three being triplets. All of which were their own making. Or her own making as she put it.

*slap* WHAT! I'M TELLING THEM WHAT YOU TOLD ME TO WRITE! CAN YOU AT LEAST LET ME FINISH SO I STOP BREAKING THE FREAKING FOURTH WALL HERE! ... Okay, thank you Raven.

Now, where was I... oh yeah!

Apparently, despite Raven's female hybrid nature, and his Sakutia inflicted male system. Both of which should have made it impossible to reproduce with other people. Actually helped them to make it possible for them to have their own kids with each other.

Raven's body was immune to his diseased genetics. While Beast Boy's unstable DNA and genes actually shifted when in contact with her egg to match what would be needed for the making of life. In other words, their own given powers and abilities were able to help them to have kids. Who would have known?

Raven's fear of her emotions was a thing of the past. Granted, there were times in her interactions with others that the imprint of the dark Titan would certainly stick out. Or when they visited a foreign place, she would seem a little withdrawn from the strangers around her. She still upheld the title of dark Titan after all while outside of the Tower.

But around her own family, it was anything but that.

There was always a small unique Raven like smile on her face. A smile she found that both her husband, and her own kids loved to see.

She was never reclusive around them. As she always seemed involved with whatever it was her kids were doing. Be it homework, sports, or god forbid... video games!

She never had her head stuck in a book, unless she was reading to them.

And sometimes, at night when one of them couldn't sleep, she'd use a spell to alter her gravelly voice. And then sing them a lulling lullaby. Sometimes in English, sometimes in Spanish, and after she learned it from her husband; Swahili. That last one always did the trick with each and every one of them.

She was a completely different woman than that of her teenage years. Than what had been seen in the alternate timeline shown to us earlier. A time line where the young Beast Boy had died. And left a heartbroken, guilty Raven behind in his wake.

This Raven still had her powers. Made more powerful by the acceptance of her emotions. And by the love she embraced with her husband and kids. They were no longer a pure black as they had been before. But were now as white as snow. With no need to ever keep them trapped up, ever.

This Raven didn't suffer from the guilt of being unable to save her love. Who had to suffer for countless years of living without him. Without his laugh, his smile, his lame jokes, everything that made him the man he was. Everything about him that she had grown to love. To need.

No, this Raven was the one who had worked through the trials in her life. The one who had gotten over her fears. Who had a family she could finally call her own. Through hard work, determination, and a little bit of prodding from her love himself.

All because of him.

All because of Garfield. And his willingness to stay with her.

No matter how bad it had gotten for them.

She and her husband would still take turns whenever a crime alert came from the city. Or go together if Bumblebee and Cyborg both stayed behind to watch the kids. Or if a visiting Titan offered to watch over them. When they missed the old days when they had fought back to back with all their friends.

Of course, the other Titans in the world followed their natural course in life. Moving on to the Justice League, retiring, or starting families of their own. Although, like I said, none were as big as Raven and Changeling's.

And that was okay.

Yes, there was some nights where Raven would wake up. Crying from a nightmare where everything had been different. Where she had either not managed to save him, or where she had never gotten herself to get over her fears from back then. And had pushed him away, to the point where he had left her alone. Never to see her again.

But every time this happened, every time she felt like her world was ending in front of her eyes. He was right there for her. Hugging him close to his still lithe green body. Comforting her until the effects of the nightmare had long gone away. And they'd fall asleep in each other's embrace. Both glad to be with the people they loved.

And with every passing year, those nightmares would come less and less often. There presence trounced away by the love she felt from those around her.

From Garfield.

From their six kids.

From their many grandkids.

And all those nice nieces and nephews from the kids of the other Titans.

But this last thing, was the biggest difference from the Raven of this timeline. To the Raven of the other timeline. And as I believe, the most important.

Every night, of every day, in their long, long marriage. Of their long, long lives.

No matter how tired they were from the events of the day.

No matter how old they got in each other's eyes.

No matter how sick they became from the effects of old age.

Raven would always tell him every night.

As they were about to fall asleep.

The same words that always came to her mind.

For reasons unbeknownst to her.

As if, put their from some outside source.

Or as an urge to fulfill some odd dream from her past.

A dream that always involved a faint glowing green star.

A star that seemed to look like her old Beast Boy.

A star of hope.

A star of longing.

And a star of love.

And these were the words she'd say.

Right as they'd fall asleep.

That would always put her mind at peace.

And bring a small smile to his face.

 _I never hated you_

 _I love you_

* * *

 _Ending song: 'Arms' by Christina Perri_

* * *

 *** _The End_ ***

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**

…

…

 **I have no idea why it took me so long to write this epic masterpiece ending. I have no excuse for delaying this for so long. And I'm sorry for how long it took.**

 **All I can ask is that you all enjoyed this fine work of art. And to review your thoughts to this story overall. And to favorite this if you liked it that much.**

 **I'm surprised that even with only 5 chapters, this has already reached almost 4000 views. And that this last chapter is likely to make it break 5000. I'm so glad that so many of you are wanting to read this, or reread it! Chapter wise, this is 2nd to Forgive Me in popularity!**

* * *

 **This was the message I wanted to give from this story. So read this carefully.**

 **It is wrong, just to hate someone by what they show to the world. As is the case from what I've seen so many people say about Beast Boy. Or Raven. Or any other character in the show for that matter. Although I've found it is rather focused on Beast Boy in particular.**

 **Everything I put in here, all those insults that those people said to him, are the ones I've seen the most on this site. And is the basis I've seen in people that hate him for the stupidest of reasons. Being that he of all people was who Raven liked. Or even loved if you've read the comics like me.**

 **What I'm saying here, is stop looking at what he shows on the surface. And for that matter, what they all show on the surface. Stop looking at what they portrayed themselves to be. And search deeper into each of them to understand who they really are.**

 **And if you still hate them, even when you understand everything about them. Then I'm sorry that you could hate such great characters like them in general. Because they truly are great characters, even with all their many faults.**

 **That is my message. I hope you all take it to heart.**

 **Till Next Time**

 **Allen**


End file.
